A Marathon of Lessons
by blackend
Summary: Sequel to False Appearances is finally here! Just because you marry the person of your dreams it doesn't mean life gets any simpler. All about marriage, kids, and life put together. JessxWilson ChasexCameron
1. Happy Birthday!

**A Marathon of Lessons**

**A/N: Yes, the sequel to _False Appearances_ is finally here!! To those you haven't read the previous fic: Jessica is Chase's twin sister. She is married to Wilson and they have a little girl named Annabelle. Chase and Cameron are married and you will meet their family in this chapter. I highly recommend that you read _False Appearances_. If you don't that's okay too. Previous readers: Annabelle is seven now so there was a time leap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I really don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!!**

In the backyard of the Chase's house, multiple first graders ran around playing tag. On one table was a bunch of presents along with a cake. It said, "Happy Birthday Simon."

Chase had been in charge of the grill until House kicked him off. Now, he was talking with House, his brother-in-law James Wilson, and friend Eric Foreman. He laughed at one of House's old college stories while keeping an eye on the kids. He watched amused as his wife Allison was running around freaking over every little detail. He excused himself and followed her inside the house.

In the kitchen Allison was getting more paper plates out, even though she had put out more than enough. "Excuse me." He said moving behind her pretending to get something out of the cupboard. He discreetly placed his one of his hands on her hip knowing it would get her attention.

She turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"I needed a cup."

"There are plastic ones outside and you are drinking beer out of a bottle. You don't need a cup." She took the cup he had in his hand and put it back in the cupboard. He took the opportunity to pull her close and let his arms wrap behind her back. "What are you doing? We have company."

"I'm not allowed to hold you?" He looked around. "No one is watching. Maybe I should just start yelling at the top of my lungs."

"No." Cameron tried to squirm free but it wasn't working. "Robert, let me go."

"No. Not until you calm down."

"You are starting to annoy me now."

"Love you too honey."

She gave in. "Fine what do I need to do?"

"Leave the plates alone. There are more than enough already."

"Anything else?"

"Enjoy yourself. It is our son's birthday. Who cares if there is something out of place? He's six and doesn't care about the color scheme between table cloths and napkins. Not that boys really ever care about that."

Allison smiled. "Remember when we brought him home for the first time?"

Chase nodded his head. The last six years had gone by in a flash. His son was going into first grade and daughter into pre-school. "It feels like yesterday. Are you going to chill now?" She nodded her head. "Smart woman." He let go of her and led her out of the house.

She took the beer out his hand and took a sip or two. "Thanks."

"Welcome. I was just going to suggest that by the way. Do you want me to get you one?"

"No, I just needed a sip to calm my nerves."

"Okay," Chase turned when he heard a little girl say, daddy. It was his daughter Claire. Chase picked up the three year old who had her arm stretched up to him. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good." She said. Claire was short for her age but made it up by being overly cute. She had her dad's eyes and smile. However, she had her mom's light brown hair. Whereas Simon looked completely like his dad except for his mom's smile.

"Do you want to go play with Simon and all the other kids?" Chase asked. Claire shook her head in a big no. "Okay, you can hang out with me and mummy." Claire smiled and rested her head on Chase's shoulder before yawning.

"Are you sleepy?" Cameron asked her daughter. Claire nodded her head. "Do you want to go take a nap?" Claire shook her head. Cameron and Chase exchanged that look that said everything. Chase would hold onto Claire until she fell asleep. Then Cameron would take her upstairs.

The Chase's house was a nice size. The house opened with a hallway. Directly to the left was a kitchen that overlooked the backyard. There was plenty of counter space, cupboards, and room for a small table. In the opposite direction of the kitchen were a closet, guest bedroom, utility room, and a staircase leading upstairs. If going straight instead of left or right was a dining room and living room complete with a couch and TV. To the right of the living room was a den with a piano, pullout couch, and a bathroom. The living room also connected to a big backyard enclosed by a tall fence. In the yard were a tree house, garden space for Cameron, and plenty of space to run around.

Upstairs, was the master bedroom and bathroom, also known as mom and dad's room. There was also the two kids' rooms and an extra bathroom. At the top of the stairs, was a window that opened up over the living room and dining room. Claire's room was buttercup yellow and Simon's room was blue.

Chase gently rocked Claire as she was possibly going to fall asleep in his arms. She was fighting hard to keep her eyes open. Chase smiled and kissed her forehead while listening to a joke by Wilson.

"How's she doing?" Jessica said as she came to stand by Chase, House, and Wilson.

"Sleepy." Chase mouthed before saying. "fine."

House looked at Jessica. "Can you eat or are you still puking everything up?"

"I'm starting to keep things down." Jessica said. "Please stop staring at my stomach. You saw me when I was pregnant with Annabelle. It's not that different."

"The kangaroo is seven. So, it's been awhile since you've had a bun in the oven." House said. "I have to adjust to your new glowing factor."

"Another great reason for the shades." Wilson said referring to an earlier conversation.

"Exactly, plus they make me look oh so cool. Speaking of the kangaroo…" House said as Annabelle ran over to them and hugged her mom's leg.

"Hi Uncle Greg."

"What have I told you to call me?" House said through a grin.

"Brilliant Dr. Frankenstein." All of the other adults rolled their eyes.

"Good girl." House said. "What's wrong?" House asked when Annabelle had a confused look on her face.

"Since were not at the hospital can I just call you Uncle Greg?"

"Yes, but only this one time."

"Do I still get to be your assistant?"

"Yes, now go have fun." Annabelle's face lit up and she ran off. "What?" House asked of all the grown ups looking at him. Around Annabelle, House was different. He wasn't as sarcastic, but if he was it wasn't a mean sarcastic.

"You're cute with Annabelle." Jessica said.

"What can I say? It is that Wilson charm and who can resist those big blue kangaroo eyes." Annabelle had her father's curly brown hair but the rest of her looked like a miniature Jessica. "So Chase, are you going to follow your sister's lead and have another one? Or is she catching up to you?"

"Neither." Chase said. "Allison and I are perfectly happy with two."

Later that night, Chase and Cameron sat cuddled up on the couch watching Simon and Claire passed out asleep on the floor. They had fallen asleep while watching tv. "We should put them to bed." Cameron said.

"Not yet. I want to watch our children sleep just a little longer." Chase said pulling Cameron tighter to against him. "He's six." Chase whispered.

"Don't remind me." Cameron said. She had promised herself that she was not going to cry about it.

"Honey…"

"No, he is not in school and we just brought him home from the hospital. He's still wrapped in his blue baby blanket."

"What about Claire?"

"Fine. He's three and we've just brought Claire home. No, he can be four. Three was tough with him."

"It's okay that he's growing up. He's just starting first grade. There is nothing to worry about. We've still got twelve more years." Cameron clutched onto him tighter. "Congratulations by the way."

"On what?" Cameron asked confused.

"You were able to calm down and enjoy the party."

"Oh... That. Thanks." They sat for a little longer. "We should put them to bed."

"Okay." Chase let go off Cameron. They stood up and went over to the kids. "Boy or girl."

"I'll take the birthday boy." Cameron picked up Simon in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms and Robert picked up Claire in her purple pajama outfit. They walked upstairs and put the kids in their beds. Cameron tucked Simon in bed and watched him for a few minutes. She gently brushed his hair out of his face. "You look so much like your father. Sweet dreams my baby boy." She kissed his forehead and stood up.

Standing in the doorway was Chase. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and kissed him in the doorway. "I'm going to give Claire her goodnight kiss. I'll meet you in bed."

"Okay," Chase went over to his son and gave him a goodnight kiss. "You were born six years ago… You were so small…" _Where did the time go?_ "I love you buddy." He closed the door behind him and went to his bedroom. He striped down to a shirt and boxers, brushed his teeth, and got in bed next to Cameron. He wrapped an arm tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. He loved being able to breathe her in as he slept.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay," Cameron knew that Chase had been putting up a strong front. However, she knew that he was just as freaked out by the fact that Simon was six today. "Hey Daddy??" She could practically feel the smile on his face.

"Yes Mummy?"

"I love you and our family so much."

"Me too. I love you."

* * *

Jessica laid in bed asleep. Wilson was attempting to let her sleep in a little more. He knew the pregnancy and morning sickness were taking a toll on her, even if Jessica wouldn't admit it. He made sure Annabelle was eating breakfast before going to wake up Jessica. He carried his coffee with him and set it on the side table. "Jessica…" He gently rubbed her back. "It's time to wake up."

Jessica opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "It's seven thirty! We're going to be late." She did a double take. "You are dressed."

"I was letting you sleep in. How are you feeling?"

She sat up in bed. "Fine." She crinkled up her nose.

"What is it?"

"Coffee, I can't even stand the smell." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She started to puke. Now the morning was complete.

"I don't remember you being this sick when you were pregnant with Annabelle."

"You might not but I do. I spent the second and third month over the toilet puking my guts out" Jessica brushed and rinsed out her mouth. "It's normal." She gave Wilson a peck on the cheek. "Stop worrying."

Wilson followed Jessica over to the dresser where she was getting clothes for the day. "What surgeries do you have today?"

"A young girl came in complaining of stomach pain. Turns out she had some surgery done in Mexico. Now I have to reverse it."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be eventually."

Wilson nodded his head. "I'll see you downstairs." He grabbed his cup of coffee and went to the kitchen where Annabelle was still eating her cereal.

Moments later, Jessica was in the kitchen fully dressed for the day pouring a cup of orange juice. "Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She asked Annabelle. Annabelle nodded her head and finished her cereal. "Go brush your teeth and grab your backpack. We don't want to be late."

Wilson looked at Jessica as she started to clean up. "I'm sorry. I must be paranoid for no reason."

"It's okay." Jessica said. "You are a father to be. Isn't that part of the territory?"

"I suppose so."

"I'm going to drop her off at camp. I'll see you at work."

"Okay,"

Jessica came over to Wilson. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Smile. It's a beautiful day,"

He smiled and placed his hand on Jessica's stomach. "Be good to your mother. I love you Jessica Jude Chase Wilson."

"I love you too James Wilson. Okay, I'm dropping Annabelle of at camp. She's going home with Lilly. You are picking her up—"

"At five thirty." Wilson said. "I do pay attention to you when you speak." Jessica smiled. "Have a good day of surgery."

"Okay," Jessica went over to the shelf and grabbed her car keys. "Annabelle, come on honey!" Annabelle came down the stairs in shorts, a t-shirt, and had her backpack on.

"Bye Daddy." Annabelle said.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Wilson said to his daughter. Annabelle ran over to Wilson and gave him a hug. Wilson kissed his daughter on the forehead after giving her a hug. "Have fun today."

* * *

"How is my favorite pregnant kangaroo?"

"Hi House." Jessica said, not looking up from a file she was finishing. She was use to House's behavior and comments now.

"You did not answer my question."

"I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

"I have a patient."

"You always a patient. I have rounds." House followed Jessica as she started to walk down the hall. "Are you just going to follow me?"

"I'm not following you. I'm just going this way."

"I can't do all of your surgeries. I have my own patients."

"An old lady who needs a hip replacement is not as important as my patients."

Jessica led House past a glass window. "That girl is dying. She is seven not seventy. The same age as Annabelle."

"What's she dying from?"

"Internal bleeding. She got caught between a fight and was stabbed thirteen times. We've done as much as we could… Now, if you excuse me I have to go tell her mother."

"Can I come?"

"Are you going to be an ass?" Jessica was one of the few people who could actually call House out and get away with it.

"No." His eyes were honest.

"Then you can come." Jessica went into the room to tell the mother that her worst nightmare had just come true. It was moments like this that Jessica hated her job. House kept his end of the bargain.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I forgot to mention to new readers. Chase now is the head of the ICU. Cameron will still be in charge of the ER as it was in show. You like? **


	2. Something Is Wrong

**Chapter 2: Something Is Wrong**

* * *

Jessica was walking out of surgery when she felt two tiny arms wrap around her leg. Jessica looked down at her little girl. "Hey baby girl." She picked her up and set Annabelle down on the counter at the nurse's station. "How was camp today?"

"Fine." Annabelle said.

"Just fine?" Jessica asked as she filled out some last minute paper work.

"We made birdhouses today."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to paint mine tomorrow."

Jessica put the chart in a pile for the nurses to file. "Let's go see Daddy." She put her arms out and carried Annabelle to the elevator.

Once on the floor upstairs, Jessica put Annabelle down. Wilson's office door was open so Annabelle went in. Jessica could hear the delighted giggles of Annabelle before she saw her daughter being tickled by Wilson. "Are you ready to go home?" Wilson asked Annabelle when he stopped tickling her.

"Yes." She said sitting on his lap.

Wilson looked up and saw Jessica standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. Wilson set Annabelle down and went over to Jessica. "Hi."

"Hi." They exchanged a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you done now?" He asked.

"I have to go do a quick checkup on a post-op patient. Then I will be done. You?"

"I'm done. I'll take her home and start making dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you two at home." Jessica looked at Annabelle. "Bells, daddy is going to take you home."

"What about you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'll be home soon. Don't give dad any trouble."

"I won't." Annabelle ran up and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. "Bye mom."

"I'll see you later." Jessica said untangled from Annabelle before leaving the office.

* * *

Chase closed the house door and listened for the sound of his children and wife. "Hello?" He called. There was no answer. "Family, are you here?" Nothing, it didn't make sense because Allison's car was in the driveway so they had to be here. He walked into the kitchen, the oven was on, and the patio door was open. He walked outside to find Allison working in her garden while Simon and Claire played on the swing set.

"Daddy!" Claire said jumping off the swing and ran over to Chase.

Chase picked her up. "Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?"

Claire enthusiastically nodded her head. "Mommy let me plant flowers with her."

"Oh, she did. What kind did you plant?"

"Sunflowers."

"Wow." Chase couldn't help but smile at his daughter's happy face. He put Claire down and watched as she ran back to the swing set. Chase walked over to Cameron, who was busily working in her garden. He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Robert, that tickles." He grinned at her. "There are kids around, be good."

"Honey, when it comes to—" She gave him that look that meant he had to be careful in picking his wording, even if the kids were out of ear shot. "—To grownup activities I know better than to do that in front of the kids. Plus, I was just kissing you chill."

"I know, but one thing leads to another and some people can't control themselves."

"Let's clarify: _you_ can't control yourself."

"Some things never change." She said with a devilish smile.

"I'm going to go change out of these clothes. I'll be back."

"Okay," Cameron said before grabbing Chase by the tie and giving his a kiss on the lips. "By the way honey that's an ugly tie."

"Thanks. Now that you've ruined it I won't be able to wear it again."

"You're welcome. Oh, can you check the timer on the stove for me."

"Yeah, I will."

Chase changed into jeans and a t-shirt before coming downstairs. He checked the timer it had ten more minutes on it. Chase saw his son, Simon, had come inside the house. "Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Simon said as he went into the fridge and got out a grape juice box.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah," Simon said as sat at a small table in the kitchen. "Can you open this?"

"Sure," Chase took the juice box and straw from his son. He poked the straw into the box and handed it back to Simon.

"Thank you." Simon said before taking a sip of the juice.

"Your welcome." Chase watched his son. Chase knew that Simon inherited his quiet side from him. He sometimes wished that Simon had inherited Allison's outspoken honesty. It was better than being quiet and shy. Then again, Chase had outgrown his shyness so it was okay. "Do you want to bring a juice box to Claire?"

"Sure," Simon said as he grabbed another juice box out of the fridge. He handed it to his father, who poked the straw into the juice box.

Chase picked Simon off his chair, kissed his son on the forehead, and placed Simon on his feet on the floor. "I love you buddy."

"Love you too Dad." Simon said before bringing the juice box outside to Claire.

* * *

Jessica walked into her house and smiled as she heard her husband and daughter in the kitchen. She smiled as she walked in to see Wilson teaching his cooking techniques to their daughter. "What are we doing in here?"

"Daddy is letting me cut the vegetables."

"Cool." Jessica looked at the miniature chef hat that Annabelle was wearing. "I like the hat Bells."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jessica turned to Wilson. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, we have everything under control. Is the smell of the wine bothering you?"

"No." Jessica went over to the cabinet and took some plates out.

"Bells, why don't you go set the table since you are done with the vegetables." Wilson said as Annabelle finished cutting the last of the vegetables. Annabelle took the plates from her mother and took them to the dining room table. Wilson slipped his arm around Jessica's waist and pulled her in close.

"Uh hi."

"How was work?"

"It was fine. What about you?" Jessica said as her body relaxed against Wilson. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"A patient is in remission so it was good. You look tired." Wilson gently rubbed one of his hands up and down Jessica's back.

"I am."

"Do you want to go lay down for awhile?"

"No." Wilson moved his hand between Jessica and himself. Jessica softly laughed into Wilson's shoulder. "Behave yourself there are little eyes in the other room. I don't want to have the 'where do babies come from' conversation tonight. In fact, I'd like to postpone that conversation for a couple of years if possible."

"Shh…" Wilson said. "That won't be a problem." He put his hand on her stomach. "Are you being nice to your mother?"

"Well, besides messing with my hormones and senses he has been fine."

"He?" Wilson asked.

"I just have a feeling it's a boy. It's a mother instinct thing."

"Uh huh." Wilson said.

"You don't believe me."

"It's not that. I just think it's a little early to be picking out names."

"I'm not saying we pick out names. I'm just telling you…" Jessica broke away from Wilson and went over to the fridge. "Never mind."

"Jessica…" Wilson said mentally slapping himself. How could he forget that hormones were part of the package?

Jessica rummaged through the fridge. She took out a cartoon of milk and a glass bottle of lemonade. She poured a glass of lemonade for herself and a cup of milk for Annabelle. Annabelle walked into the kitchen and looked between her parents. Even though Annabelle was seven years old, it did not mean she was completely oblivious.

Annabelle went over to her mother and stretched up her arms. Jessica picked up Annabelle, who rested her head on her shoulder. Jessica kissed her daughter's forehead and walked into the dining room. She placed Annabelle in her seat before going back to the kitchen where dinner was served.

After dinner, Jessica and Wilson were clearing the table while Annabelle was playing in the backyard. "I'm sorry." Wilson said.

"It's okay." Jessica said as she loaded the dishwasher. "I'm just a little more sensitive than usual. Sorry." Wilson nodded his head. He stood behind Jessica and kissed her neck. Jessica smiled and let her body relax. Jessica suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

"I must have just eaten something that disagreed with me." Jessica said as she clutched the counter and her hand knuckles turned white. "I am going to go lie down."

"Okay," Wilson said not thinking it was anything. He had not seen Jessica clutching the counter.

Upstairs, Jessica changed into pajamas and got into bed. She lay there for a few moments looking at the ceiling. The pain was going away now. _"It must have been the food."_ She told herself and fell asleep.

Later that night, Jessica bolted right up in bed. Wilson woke up and looked at Jessica. "Bad dream?" He sleepily mumbled.

"I guess." Jessica lay back down. That's when she felt it. Jessica sat up and turned on the light. She stuck her hand under the blanket and could feel something wet. The familiar smell of iron hit her before she saw it. "Ah, James!" Jessica brought up her hand it was covered in blood.

Wilson looked at Jessica's hand and then at her. "Okay, don't panic. Let's just get you to the hospital."

Hours later in the hospital, Wilson silently sat in a chair as Jessica slept in a hospital bed. Only after he heard a light knock on the door did Wilson walked out of the room and over to the where Jessica's OGYN was standing and waiting for him. "How are you James?" She asked.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. When can I take her home?"

"Today when she wakes up. I would like to do the DNC tomorrow if that is possible."

Wilson shook his head. "I don't know. Jessica is asleep right now. She'd be the one to ask."

"Tomorrow or the next day, either is fine."

"I'll ask her."

"I'm sorry if I appear cold."

"No, I understand." Wilson had been similar with his patients once upon a time. However, he soon discovered that being so formal and cold wasn't his way. "Is there anything we should expect?"

"She will probably have bad cramps for the next couple of days so I am going to write her a prescription for Vicodin. I wouldn't expect her to be at work for the next two days."

"Okay," Wilson said. He knew that Cuddy would understand and let Jessica have the next two nights off work.

"Also, take time for yourself. You just lost a child. That's not easy."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Wilson said finishing his conversation before going back into Jessica's room and waiting for her to awake.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit of a downer. Some key things happen in this and the next chapter that is part of a major story arc. Sorry if you got depressed for a bit.

Disclaimer: House belongs to a big mean FOX.

* * *


	3. Undone

**Chapter 3: Undone**

**A/N: For new readers I _highly_ encourage that you look at chapter 14 in F_alse Appearances_. It will help in clearing up some of the references in this chapter. **

* * *

Chase woke up in bed with three other people. Well, two people if you counted that two of the people were miniature and still growing. Claire was laying bed between Chase and Cameron. Simon was asleep at the foot of the bed holding a teddy bear. Careful not to wake anyone, Chase climbed out of bed and put Simon in bed next to Claire before going downstairs.

Chase had poured himself a cup of coffee and was now looking at the newspaper. In the pit of his stomach, he knew something was wrong. Even though, Chase and Jessica lived different lives now the twin connection was still strong. It wasn't as intense as it used to but Chase still knew something was wrong. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't make anything better. He picked up the phone and called Jessica's cell. It went to voicemail right away. "Hey Jess it's me. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Call me."

"I thought I smelled coffee." Cameron said as she came into the kitchen wearing a robe over her pajamas.

Chase poured her a cup and gave her a kiss as he handed it to her. "Morning."

"Morning." Cameron graciously accepted the coffee as if it were a holy object. "You are up earlier than usual. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that." Chase said shrugging it off.

"Is it a twin thing?" Cameron asked. She had long ago accepted that Robert and Jessica's bond was different and sometimes came first. Chase nodded his head. "Can I do anything to help?" Cameron asked moving over to her husband.

Chase took their two cups of coffee and put them down on the counter before wrapping his arms around Cameron. He looked deep into her eyes. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Not yet." Cameron said with a smile.

"I love you Mrs. Chase." He placed a gentle sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Mr. Chase." Cameron said letting her arms wrap around the back of Chase's neck.

Chase noticed the robe Cameron was wearing. It was light blue and cotton. "My robe looks good on you. Almost too good."

"Where is your mind going?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"Since the kids are still asleep, why don't we go take a shower?"

"What happens if they wake up?"

"Simon knows how to watch over Claire for a few moments. It's not like we are leaving them alone in the house."

"Hold that thought for later." Cameron said as Claire came into the kitchen ruining any plans that the adults had been planning. "Morning sweetie." Cameron said to their half-asleep daughter. Claire ran over to her mother and clutched at her leg. "Did you sleep well?" Claire mumbled something in an unknown language and buried her head in the back of Cameron's knee. Cameron picked up Claire and held her before looking at Robert again.

"What?" Chase asked surprised. He knew that expression on his wife's face. It wasn't a good one.

"Your nose is bleeding." Cameron said with a concerned tone. She remembered all to well what happened when Jessica had been in the car wreck.

Chase ran his hand under his nose and saw the blood. He released Cameron and went to the bathroom. Chase's suspicions confirmed now he knew something was wrong with his sister, but what was it?

After cleaning up his bloody nose, Chase called Wilson's cell. Wilson didn't answer therefore Chase called the house line. No one picked up. Chase just knew something bad had happened. What was it?

* * *

Jessica and Wilson pulled into the garage and sat in the car for a few moments saying nothing. Jessica just looked at the back wall of the garage. "I need to take a shower."

"Okay," Wilson said.

Without another word, Jessica unbuckled her seatbelt and went inside the house. She walked upstairs and into the master bathroom. Jessica locked herself in the bathroom before shedding her clothes and getting into the shower. The water was hot and quickly fogged up the bathroom mirrors. Jessica sat in the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest and softly sobbed.

Wilson walked into the master bedroom and looked at the white blood stained sheets. He ripped the sheets of the bed and sat on the bed holding the sheets. The blood was all that remained of his child. He silently let the tears run down his cheeks.

Jessica came out of bathroom in clean clothes and went over to the bed. She noticed the sheets had been changed and climbed into the bed. She curled up in the semi-fetal position and lay there for awhile. Jessica saw the bottle of pills and a glass of water on her nightstand. She opened the bottle, took out two pills, and downed them with water in a matter of seconds.

She was downing the pills when Wilson came back into the room. He changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt before getting into bed next to Jessica. "How are the cramps?"

"They are cramps. They suck." Jessica said. Wilson knew better than to read into Jessica's short and harsh tone. He knew that she was upset. "The Vicodin is helping." Jessica said She took Wilson's arm that was lingering on her side, as if he was unsure to touch her, and pulled it over her. Their hands intertwined as he held her. "What did you tell the hospital?"

"I told Cuddy the truth. She said to take the rest of the week off. She's saying you have the flu."

"What about House?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Hmm…" Jessica said as her eyelids became heavy and her body relaxed. "James…"

"Yeah,"

"Will you just keep holding me?"

"I've got you." Wilson said holding her.

Later that evening, House came to the house with Annabelle. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" House asked Wilson asked he handed over Annabellle's backpack.

"In a minute." Wilson picked up Annabelle and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was fun. Where is mom?"

"Mom isn't feeling too good. She's upstairs asleep."

"Can I go say hi?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, but don't wake her up if she is asleep." Wilson warned his daughter.

"I won't." Annabelle said before running upstairs.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" House asked his eyes heavy with concern.

"She lost the baby." Wilson said as he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks with helping out with Annabelle."

House nodded his head following Wilson. "When?"

"Sorry?"

"When did she loose the baby?"

"Earlier this morning." Wilson said as he walked over to the counter.

"How are you?" House asked.

"I just lost my kid."

"Jessica did."

"What?" Wilson asked confused.

"Yes, the kid was yours but Jessica is the one who going through it physically." House pointed out.

"It still affects me." Wilson said. "It doesn't make it any easier."

"So, what are you two going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does this put an end to another kid?"

"No. As soon as Jessica is ready she'll be pregnant again."

"You might want to wait."

"Six to eight weeks. I know how long we have to wait."

"That's not what I meant. I meant maybe Jessica won't want to get pregnant again right away or…ever." House cautiously said.

"What Jessica wants more than anything in the world right now: is to be pregnant again. Miscarriages happen but it doesn't mean we have to stop trying." Wilson said going over to the stove. He stirred a boiling pot. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Uh no." House said. "I've got some things to do. I'll see you."

"Okay," Wilson said. He was so out of it that he didn't pry as usual. "Night House."

"Night Wilson." House said before leaving.

Upstairs, Annabelle had quietly made it into her parents' room. Her mother was asleep on the bed. Annabelle crept over to the bed and gently kissed her mother's cheek. Jessica didn't stir from her sleep. "Mommy?" Annabelle softly murmured.

Again, Jessica didn't respond. Annabelle crawled into bed next to her mom. She wrapped herself up in her mom's arms and closed her eyes for a few moments. Annabelle opened her eyes and looked at her mother's face hoping for a smile…something. Annabelle sat up and gave her mom a kiss. "I love you mommy." Then Annabelle went downstairs. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Annabelle asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, she didn't wake up at all."

"Did you try to wake her up?" Wilson asked giving Annabelle a stern look.

"No. Usually she wakes up."

"Mom had to take some medicine and it makes her really tired."

"Oh…"

"Mom will be fine." Wilson said giving Annabelle a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Wilson put a plate of food down in front of Annabelle. "Dinner is served. Bon appetite."

* * *

Jessica didn't want to go to a fancy hospital event. However, the tickets had been bought months in advanced. Plus, it was a requirement considering that she was one of the Attendings in the surgical ward. She had snuck away from the main party and was leaning against an abandoned hallway wall sipping a glass of champagne.

"You shouldn't bee drinking that."

Jessica looked up to see her brother in a tuxedo. "Nice outfit." She took another sip and he looked at her as if she was insane.

"I don't know if you remember this but alcohol is bad for babies."

"Good thing I'm not pregnant." Jessica said looking at the floor.

Chase finally understood the nosebleeds. He went up to his sister and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." Jess nodded her head. Robert knew his sister well enough to know that something else was wrong. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Jess…"

"I don't want to make a big deal about it. Jeez, cut me a break."

"Jessica you just lost a child."

"I know. I guess God is finally getting even with me."

Chase took a step back surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I think we both know what I am referring to."

Chas knew what she was talking about. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did! I didn't want it and now that I want another child I lost it. I crossed into His reign and now I am being punished."

"God doesn't work like that. You know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, plus you didn't do anything wrong. It just happened." Jessica was quiet and refused to look at her brother. Chase looked at his sister confused and with wide eyes. "What did you do?" He didn't have time to hear Jessica's answer because Wilson walked into the hallway. "I'll leave you two alone." Chase said. He stole one more look at his sister before going back to the party.

Jessica downed the remainder of her glass. "You shouldn't be drinking. Alcohol and Vicodin don't mix well." Out of pure spite, Jessica took Wilson's glass and began to drink it. She was clearly drunk which was something rare for Jessica. "You know what, you're really upset, maybe you shouldn't be drinking."

"Are you kidding me? This glass of champagne is the _only _thing in my universe right now." She didn't even sound like herself. She downed the rest of the glass.

"Well, you have me?' Wilson said trying to ease the situation.

"You don't really want me. Not that I blame you, who would?" Jessica said. In her new-intoxicated state of mind, Jessica had concluded that her husband deserved someone else. Jessica believed she was so messed up as a person that she didn't deserve Wilson and his love.

"I do." Wilson reassured Jessica knowing she didn't mean or truly believe that. It was just a mix of hormones, sadness, and alcohol.

Jessica looked at Wilson and bit down on her lip nervously."Well then you're a very disturbed person."

"Maybe," He said with a shrug and a smile. He could tell she was softening a bit.

"Don't be nice to me."

"What do you want me to do? You want me to hit you?" Wilson said hoping an outrageous comment would bring Jessica back to Earth. He didn't actually mean it. He would never hit another person let alone Jessica. It went against his nature.

"Yes!"

He didn't expect that reaction. "Yeah," Wilson said moving closer to Jessica.

"That would feel fantastic!" It happened so fast that it was a surprise. Wilson didn't hit Jessica but pulled her in close for a hug. Her body relaxed against his. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"No, I'm disturbed. I'm not violent." Wilson said holding Jessica tightly against him. They both took deep breaths together and he rubbed her back. "I want to leave. What do you think?"

"Coming to this party was a stupid idea."

"I won't argue with you there." Wilson said. "Let's go home."

* * *

"You are quiet tonight." Cameron said as she closed the house door.

Chase nodded his head. He had been thinking over Jessica's comments. It didn't add up.

Cameron stopped Chase as he was walking up the stairs. "Where are you?" She ran a hand through his hair. "You've gone somewhere far away."

Chase looked at his wife and smiled. He pulled her close and held her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know." Cameron said as she returned the hug. She knew something was bothering her husband.

He moved so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cameron said gently brushing Chase's cheek. "You are worrying me babe."

"Sorry." He leaned in and gently kissed his wife. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay,"

As hard as Chase tried, he could fall asleep. He just kept tossing and turning. Luckily, Cameron was fast asleep. At least he wasn't keeping her up. Not being able to take it anymore, Chase went downstairs.

In the den, Chase flipped open the piano to reveal all the keys. He let his fingers run over the keys without making noise. Finally, he began to play. The music was soft and relaxing as not to wake up Allison or the kids.

He moved on from classical to musical numbers. He knew a few. "What are the words?"

Chase looked up to see Cameron wrapped in a robe leaning against the door. "What makes you think there are words?"

"You finished the classical section. You are into the musicals now. Sing it to me. Please."

Chase played the intro before singing. _"When I'm worried and I can't sleep I count my blessings instead of sheep. And I fall asleep counting my blessings…"_

"I know that. What is it from?"

"_White Christmas._"

"Oh…" Cameron sat down on the bench next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "How is Jessica?"

"She had a miscarriage."

"Oh God… How is she doing?"

"She seemed to be handling it okay." Cameron looked at her husband. "What?"

"You usually don't talk about your sister in that way."

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"You didn't. I never sleep well without you next to me. I've become a creature of need and habit."

Chase smiled. "Well, at least you've got me around."

"Thank goodness. I'm going back to bed." Cameron stood up. She leaned over to give her husband a kiss. Chase received the kiss and returned it with a soft and grateful one of his own. Their lips lingered longer than usual. "For some reason, I'm not tired now." Cameron said, before climbing onto Chase's lap.

"Either am I." Chase placed Cameron on top of the piano and leaned her back. His lips moved down her neck. He lifted up her camisole top and let his mouth offer her silky gratification.

"This can't be good for the, uh…" Cameron began.

"You were saying?" Chase teased Cameron as his lips moved down her stomach. He slowly peeled her pants down.

"Piano…" Deep breath. Cameron pleasurably moaned.

"You are probably right." Chase said. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going." After a thud on the keys, Cameron sat up.

"You are going to wake the kids if you keep doing that." Chase teased.

"Sorry." Cameron said making sure her feet didn't press down on the keys again. "Why don't we move off the piano?" She said before pulling Chase's face close to her. Chase lifted Cameron off the piano and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the pull out couch in the den, sat down, and Cameron straddled him. "Condom?"

"Ah…In the bathroom."

"I'll grab it." Cameron said.

"They're under the sink towards the back." Chase said as Cameron quickly ran into the bathroom.

"I got it." Cameron said with the packet in hand. "Now where were we?"

Chase pulled Cameron over to him. "You tell me." Chase flirted.

"Hmm…" Cameron said pretending to think about it. "I remember now."

They made love there on the couch. In the morning, they were still clutching each other tightly. The first bits of sun hit Chase's face and his eyes fluttered open. "Allison," He said gently nuzzling her neck.

"Hmm…"

"Come on. The kids will be up soon."

"Oh, yeah…"

Chase chuckled to himself. Allison was in a deep sleeper he doubted that she was awake now. He untangled himself from her and donned his clothes from the day before. He grabbed Allison's robe and pants off the piano and went over to the couch. He bent down so he was right by her face. "Do you want regular coffee or a latte?" Chase kissed her forehead.

"Latte." Cameron said as she reached for her clothes.

"Okay," Chase said. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Cameron, fully clothed, came into the kitchen. She went over to Robert and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning."

"Morning." Cameron said resting her head on his chest. She was still sleepy.

"Come on sleepy head. Wake up."

"I don't know if you remember last night but you took all of my strength and energy away. I'm not the freakin' Energizer Bunny. I can't keep going after something like that. I need more sleep."

"So you aren't pink, cute, and fluffy? That would make a cute Halloween outfit." A smile slipped over Chase's face as the image of Allison in a bunny outfit came into his head.

"You are annoying in the morning."

"And yet you still come back to me. You love me being cheery in the morning."

"I have no idea why."

"I can think of a couple."

"I want pancakes."

"You are very demanding in the morning. Why don't you go lay down upstairs and I'll bring you breakfast in bed?" Cameron took the latte that was on the counter and turned to go. Chase playfully spanked her. Cameron turned and glared. Chase shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, like I believe that." Cameron walked away swinging her hips more than usual.

"I've got a great view by the way." Chase said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was excessively sad so I needed a little happiness at the end. I am sorry that it is so sad. I promise that there will be happiness so just stick with me.**

**Disclaimer: Part of Wilson and Jessica's fight came from the beautifully acted but extremely dark show: **_**Six Feet Under**_** from HBO. Also, **_**Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep**_** belongs to Irving Berlin and who ever produced it.**


	4. History Makes Us

**Chapter 4: History Makes Us**

**A/N: I promise that the story is going to be happy. Just stick with me. Also, thank you for all of the reviews they always make me happy. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you excited for your first day of second grade, Bells?" Jessica asked Annabelle who was eating her cereal.

Annabelle enthusiastically nodded her head. "Mommy?"

"Yes love," Jessica responded as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The smell and taste didn't bother her as much anymore. She was nearly completely back to normal…

"Do I still have to take the school bus to the hospital after school?"

Jessica turned to look at her daughter. "I thought you liked taking the school bus."

"I do. It's just…"

"What is it big girl?"

"I…I don't get to hang out with my friends who stay in After School Care."

"Oh, well that's a program for kids whose parents don't get off work until much later. Plus, it's just easier for daddy and me to have you dropped off at the hospital."

"Oh…" Annabelle grew very quiet.

"Maybe we could have some play dates with some of your friends. Would you like that?" Annabelle nodded her head. Jessica reached over and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go get your backpack and shoes."

"Are you ready for today?" Wilson asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Jessica quickly said. Wilson pulled Jessica so that she was facing him. Automatically, she tried to free herself from his grip. "Don't James. Just don't…"

"Don't what?" Wilson asked.

"I'm just not in the mood for a long lecture. I'm fine and am going back to work today."

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to go back to work. I am sure that Cuddy will give you more time off if you request it."

"Yes, I am sure that I want to go back to work. I'm ready." She separated herself from him before saying. "Plus, it will be a good distraction."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I had a miscarriage. It happens to women all the time. They just don't talk about." Jessica said.

"That's not what I meant. Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Jessica asked trying to brush off the question.

"I know you. We've been married for nearly nine years. I know how you act if you are tired or if something is bothering you. Again, what is bothering you?"

"You want to know what is bothering me, this conversation!" Jessica harshly said.

"I am ready to go!" Annabelle said running in on their conversation and into the room.

Jessica and Wilson looked at each other before looking at Annabelle. "Great. Go wait in the car for me. I'll be right out." Jessica picked up Annabelle's lunch box and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later." She said before closing the door behind her.

"Are you buckled up?" Jessica asked Annabelle as she got in the car.

"Yep!" Annabelle said.

Jessica handed her daughter the lunch box. "You almost forgot this inside."

As they were driving down the road, Annabelle asked. "Are you okay mommy?"

"Yeah, I am." Jessica said even if she was lying to herself a little.

* * *

Jessica was tying her shoes in the surgical locker room when Rebecca came in. Rebecca had been Jessica's first friend at PPTH. They were both Attendings now. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak when Jessica said. "I swear to God, if you ask me how I'm doing—"

"Whoa! Calm down. I am not going to ask you."

"Okay, I am just tired of hearing the same damn question!"

"Maybe it is because you're avoiding the real answer." Jessica glared at her. "Sorry." Rebecca held up her hands in defense.

Jessica looked down at the floor. "Maybe," She stood up and walked over towards the nurse's station. She grabbed a chart and reviewed it as she walked down the hall. She walked into the patient's room and her day began. "How are you doing today Mr. Hunter— What are you doing House?"

"Nothing." House said as he was sitting in Mr. Hunter's "supposed bed" with legs stretched out watching a soap opera.

"What did you do with my patient?"

"Oh why worry about that?" He pointed to the screen. "Now, she has got problems. Her boyfriend just proposed to her. Too bad, she is still married and her husband won't give her a divorce. That conversation is going to suck!"

"Fascinating, what do you want?"

"Nothing." House swung his legs over to the left side of the bed and came over to Jessica. "You know, you can't keep hiding forever."

"Once again, I have no idea what you are talking about and I don't care to."

"Ouch. That stung a little. No wonder Wilson likes you. You have that whole S & M thing going. You probably wouldn't look too bad in leather either." House stared deep into Jessica's eyes to the point where it started to make even her uncomfortable. "You aren't okay. Stop pretending."

"I never asked for your thoughts on the matter."

"Have you even been sleeping lately?" House said noting the bags under Jessica's eyes.

"Is this real concern or are you just trying to mess with my head?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think."

"Sure I do. What if I said, I cared about you."

Jessica scoffed. "No you don't."

"Why would you say that?" For a moment, he actually seemed hurt.

"Why are you really here?"

As if it was planned to save House from answering the question, the toilet in the patient's bathroom flushed. "I think your patient just used the toilet." House moved around Jessica leaving her standing in the doorway of the room unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

It's easy to be in denial. It's easy to hide secrets until they start wearing away at you. Jessica knew how to hide secrets. Growing up in her house it came as second nature to her. She could act as if everything was okay and if she was she happy. Pretending is easy. Reality is not.

One of the few people who could see through Jessica's pretense was her brother, Robert. He could see through the shell she had put up around her. She was an emotional mess and he knew it. As a twin, and considering everything they had been through, Robert had a stronger emotional connection to Jessica than most sets of twins. With practice, he also knew how to manipulate her.

Chase took a deep breath before entering the locker room for surgical staff. He knew Jessica would be there. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Just because you can do something, it does not mean you should do it.

"Hi." Jessica said as she opened her locker.

"Hi." Chase said as he leaned against the one of the other lockers.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me."

Jessica glanced at her brother confused. "Okay," Chase absently watched his sister. "Robert??" Jessica was starting get worried.

Chase looked up at the ceiling. "As I remember it you were France."

Jessica knew what he was talking about now. She looked around. No one was in earshot. "That's what this is about? Don't you have something better to do?"

As if he hadn't heard what Jessica said Chase continued: "You were a mess and as usual I had to come and pick up all the pieces. Now, you told me one story but I don't think that's the real story. So, why don't we start from the beginning?"

"You are a bastard."

"Well, I learned from dad who was the best."

"Here I thought you despised him. I didn't realize that you were going to become him." Jessica closed her locker and locked it. "Get out of my way Robert." When he didn't move Jessica said with tears forming in her eyes. "I am warning you."

"What are you going to do: hit me."

"Get out of my way. Now!"

"Answer my question."

"No. Not like this. I refuse to talk to you when you are being an ass." She was crying now and sank down onto one of the benches.

Chase couldn't take it. It hurt to do this. He never wanted to make Jessica cry. Now, he felt like an ass. He sat next to Jessica. She automatically moved away from him. It stung but Chase figured he deserved it. "I'm sorry Jess. I just… I'm horrible, aren't I?" This time when Chase put his arms around Jessica she didn't scoot away. "I'm so sorry."

"I…"

"Shh, we don't have to talk about it."

"The pills they were there right in front of me." Jessica started to bawl even more.

"Hush. Just hush."

Chase held his sister until she calmed down. "I have to tell him." They both knew she was talking about Wilson.

* * *

Jessica walked up to Wilson's office slowly. She knocked on the door even though it was open. "Are you busy?"

"No." Wilson stood up and came over to her. "What's wrong?" He knew something was wrong, as Jessica's eyes were red from crying. He closed the door and put his arms around her. "Talk to me Jessica."

"I need to sit down."

"Of course," Wilson led them over to the couch where they sat down.

"I'm ready to talk to you." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Wilson pulled her close and tightly held her. "You don't have to if you aren't ready. I'm not going anywhere, I can wait."

"Annabelle wasn't my first pregnancy."

Wilson looked at Jessica confused. "What? When?"

"I was finishing up an internship in France. I had been dating this guy…"

_Jessica was pregnant, scared, and alone. She was an intern. This could not be happening to her. She did not go through medical school to end up here. There was no one she could call now, She had to do this herself. _

_To make matters worse, Jessica's boyfriend had disappeared from the scene. It wasn't that much of a surprise. Most of Jessica's boyfriends were jerks. She never went for the nice guy. She always went for the wrong guy. No wonder Robert never liked her boyfriends. _

_Jessica sat at the kitchen table in her apartment with her legs pulled up to her chest. She drank her tea and looked at the box on the table. Being in Europe did have its advantages. She had opened the box and looked at the pills. She just needed to take two and it would just be a bad dream. _

_She was Catholic. She wasn't supposed to believe in abortion, let alone be Pro-choice. This was a form of abortion. Jessica was also a surgical intern. She couldn't have a child. She barely had a life how could she raise one. Was it even her choice to make? Maybe sleeping would answer her question._

_Jessica woke up in the worst pain ever. She curled up in the fetal position and was unable to move. These were bad cramps times ten. She noticed that there was blood on the bed. Jessica started to cry. _

_The phone rang. She reached over and grabbed it. "Hello." She tried to sound as normal as possible._

"_Jessica." It was her brother. Jessica could not handle or fake it. She started to cry harder. "What happened love?"_

"_I…" Jessica saw the glass of water and the empty plastic wrapper._

"I woke up in the middle of the night and took the pills." Jessica said looking at the floor. "I didn't want a child then."

"What happened next?" Wilson asked.

"Robert came up to keep an eye on me for about a week. I thought the reason we couldn't get pregnant after Annabelle was because of me. When I lost the baby…I thought God was finally getting revenge." Jessica looked Wilson. He wore the saddest expression she had ever seen. "Do you hate me now?"

Wilson shook his head. "How could I ever hate you? Losing the baby was not your fault. It happens." Wilson pulled Jessica from under the arms so that she was lying between him and the couch. He tightly held her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I wish I had been there."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"So, I could have held you and watched over you. I hate that you had to go through that." He gently kissed her forehead and her lips found his.

Jessica deeply kissed Wilson. She had told him and he did not hate her. In fact, he still loved her just as much as before. She shifted her body so that she was lying directly on top of him.

Her hands reach for his tie. All Jessica cared about was being close to her husband, not just emotionally but also physically. She undid the tie and let her hands travel down his chest. She reached for his belt and started to undo it.

Wilson stopped her. "We can't Jessica. It's too soon."

She knew that he was right. Jessica went back to her previous position on the couch and put her arms around her husband. "Thank you." Was all she said.

"You're welcome." Wilson said even though he knew that Jessica was really saying something else. "Jessica."

"Yes,"

"I love you too."

She snuggled her head deeper into his chest. Somehow, Jessica knew that they were going to be okay. Nothing may be prefect but they would be okay. She was sure of that.

* * *

Chase went home beat. He walked into the house and found the kids running around. "Daddy!" Claire screamed before wrapping her arms around his leg. A smile instantly went on Chase's face.

He picked up his little girl and gave her a kiss. "Hi."

"Daddy, we're playing dodger ball." Claire enthusiastically said.

Chase chuckled to himself. He loved how Claire was still learning how to talk. Of course, there were times it was a bit impractical. Most of the time, Claire was perfectly understandable. However, sometimes she still talked in that language no one could understand except for Simon.

"It's not dodger ball Claire. It's dodge ball." Simon said shaking his head.

"Oh…" Claire said before wiggling out of Chase's arms. He set her back down on the ground.

"Did you have a good day at school today?" Chase asked Simon, while putting his jacket in the closet.

"Yeah, it was fun." Simon said.

"Good. Did you get to see your friends?" Simon nodded his head. "Can I have a hug?" Simon smiled and gave his dad a hug. "I love you buddy. Now, go play."

Simon ran after Claire saying. "I'm going to get you."

Chase smiled and walked into the kitchen. Lately, it always felt like his wife was cooking. He really needed to get home earlier. Chase walked over to Allison, placed his hand on her lower back, and kissed her neck. "I didn't hear you come in." Cameron said melting from his kiss.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," She turned and gave her husband a sweet kiss. He gently held her against him for a little long than would be appropriate in front of strangers. "What's going on?"

"I'm just glad to be home with my family." He let her go.

"Can you grab the spinach out of the fridge?"

"Sure." Chase took the spinach out of the fridge and put it in the pan the Cameron had set aside for it. He knew what dish she was making. "The kids seem to be in a happy mood."

"I think Simon is actually starting to be a little less shy. I hope that doesn't jinx it."

Chase shook his head. "I doubt it would. You know he is going to out grow it, right?"

Cameron went over to the counter and started to cut up sweet potatoes. "It's just with Claire it's nonstop. I just wished Simon talked more. I don't think it's healthy to keep everything bundled up and to himself."

"He will be fine." Chase said pulling Cameron from behind.

"Rob, the kids! Behave yourself."

Chase let Cameron go shaking his head. "I'm just trying to be affectionate to my wife. When did that become a crime?"

The adults' attention suddenly diverted to Simon saying: "Don't be stupid Claire."

"Simon!" Chase sternly said. "Come here." Simon walked into the kitchen and looked at his dad knowing he was in trouble. "Did you just call your sister stupid?"

"Dad…"

"Did you just call your sister stupid?"

"Yes." Simon admitted.

"We don't say that to people, ever. Do you hear me?" Simon nodded his head. "Now go apologize to your sister."

Simon went over to Claire. "I'm sorry Claire."

"It's okay." Claire said before giving her brother a big hug.

"Claire, Simon, go wash your hands. Dinner is just about ready." Cameron said before looking at her son. "Simon can you help out your sister?"

"Sure mum."

"Thanks buddy." She smiled at him.

"Where did he even learn that?" Chase asked Cameron when Simon and Claire were out of earshot.

"Probably at school or from House. No, definitely from House." Cameron said.

Chase nodded his head. That made sense. He was still in shock that his son knew that word let alone used it. Plus, Chase still had the conversation with Jessica in the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"I fine. Why?" Chase asked.

"You just got really quiet."

"Nothing is wrong. I promise." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't believe you." Cameron said. "What's wrong?"

Chase had to take a step back. He blinked a few times processing what his wife had just said. "Okay, then don't believe me." He took out plates and went to set the table. He came back and looked at Cameron. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Cameron said.

"This is one of those times you have to trust me then. Nothing is wrong."

"Okay," She nodded her head. "Will you tell me if something is wrong?"

"Yes," Chase said.

Simon and Claire came into the room. "Are you two arguing?" Simon asked.

"No." Both adults said at once.

"We're just having a discussion." Chase said.

"Oh," Simon said.

Claire ran over to her dad and reached up so he would pick her up. He did. "Daddy, what are we…" The rest of Claire's sentence was in a different language.

Chase was unable to dissect it. "What?"

"What are we ahving or inner?"

"What are we having for dinner?" Chase asked hoping he had correctly deduced Claire.

"Yes!" Claire said.

"We are having the chicken that you like, sweet potatoes, and sautéed spinach."

"I…I don't like sweet potatoes."

"Yes you do." Chase said carrying Claire into the dinning room. "Remember it's orange and sweet."

Simon smiled to himself. Cameron looked at her son. "Come here buddy."

Simon came over to his mom and gave her a hug. He held onto her a little tighter than usual which made Cameron slightly worried. "Are you okay?" Simon nodded his head. Cameron picked up her son and held him. "You are getting so big." Cameron said as Simon rested his head on her shoulder. "Did you know that?"

"Yes," Simon said. "Mom?"

"Yeah buddy."

He looked his mom in the eyes when asking her this particular question. "Since I'm getting so big can I play soccer this year?"

"Well…"

"Please." His little blues eyes made her heart break. Simon was some much like his father.

"Daddy and I have to discuss it first."

Simon's face fell and he motioned to his mom to put him down. Simon passed his dad as he walked into the dining room. "What's wrong with Simon?" Chase asked.

"He wants to play soccer."

"Oh," Chase took the cooked sweet potatoes out of the microwave. "I think he can play this year. His lungs haven't been giving him as much trouble. Plus, if he has trouble he can always use his inhaler."

"I don't know."

"Allison, if it was a patient you would say yes."

"He's my son." Cameron shot at Chase.

"First, he's our son. Second, I think he can play. Why don't we give him the chance?"

"Fine but if he needs to be put on oxygen I am blaming you."

"Okay," Chase said. "What else do you want to bring out?"

Cameron gave him a pan with the spinach in it. After putting a serving on everyone's plates, he returned with the pan. "Rob…"

"Yeah, babe?" Chase said. He looked at his wife and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am just worried about him."

"I know, but I think we shouldn't be the ones to deny him the opportunity. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N2: If you didn't get that last part, Simon has really bad asthma. Okay. That's it for now... **


	5. Oh…God

**Chapter 5: Oh…God**

Robert Chase did not in any way claim to be a religious man. In fact, he was in many ways a lapsed Catholic. He believed in…Well, he didn't know what he really believed. He believed that there was a higher power that he liked to call: God. He believed mostly everything that he had learned in years and years of catechism.

Every once in awhile, Chase would get up earlier than usual and go to Church on Sunday morning. Chase usually did it when something was really bothering him more than usual or when he felt the need to be closer to God. Chase knew that he should probably go to Church more often, but somehow he didn't go. Maybe he used Allison's agnosticism for an excuse of not going to Church.

It was one of those Sundays. Chase got up early and dressed in a white shirt and tie. He apprehensively walked into the church. It was early still so they were very few people there. Almost instantaneously, Chase noticed a young boy coming out of the confessional.

It had been awhile since he had actually been to confession. It had been years. Once upon a time, Robert Chase had been devoted to confession. He went every Sunday and sometimes twice a week. It all depended on how 'bad' he felt he had been. Guilt and being Catholic ruined everything.

He walked over to the empty confessional. He got in, sat down, and made the sign of the cross. The routine and smell of the confessional brought back so many memories. He felt at ease. "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been… seven years since my last confession." Chase was silently cursing himself in his head. It was hard to believe it had been that long.

"What sins have you committed?"

"I have obviously broken the fourth commandment."

"I see."

"Father,"

"Yes, my son?"

"I…I think I have lost God. I used to be devout in my faith, but now…It's seems I only go to Church when I feel something is terribly wrong. That's not right. What do I do?"

"Are you truly sorry for your sins?"

"Yes," Chase said from his heart.

"God doesn't close the door my son. He leaves it open. It us, who must take the next step."

"I understand father."

"Now, when you say the Act of Contrition fully think about the words you are saying."

Chase knew the prayer by heart. It came to him without even having to think about it but he did think about it. He thought about every word as he said. He thought about what each sentence meant. _"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you, and I detest__all my sins, because of Your just__ punishments, but most of all because they offend You, my God, who are__all-good and deserving of all my love.__I firmly resolve, with the help of__Your grace, to sin no more and to__avoid the near occasion of sin."_

"As your penance, I would like you take time out of your schedule every day and let God in. Let Him be present."

"Yes father. Thank you." Even though the priest didn't ask Chase to say the "Our Father" or "Hail Mary" Chase went and knelt in a pew. Before mass, he said one decade of the Rosary. For the first time in a long time, Chase felt at better about his relationship with God. Going to Church was not just a comfort anymore. He felt like the prodigal son who had returned home at last.

"How was mass?" Cameron asked when Chase came back.

"It was actually really good. How was everything here?"

"It's been fine." Cameron looked at her husband with a curious look.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just glowing." Cameron took a long look at her husband. "What kind of strange water are they giving there?"

"Holy water." Chase said. "So, I was thinking that I might go to mass next Sunday, if that was okay?"

"Why would it problem?"

"I don't know. I was just checking."

Cameron pulled Chase so that his body tightly leaned against her as she leaned against the wall. Cameron made sure that the kids were still in the backyard before saying: "You know," She played with the collar of his shirt and pressed her torso suggestively against his. She leaned in real close and let her tongue trace the rim of his ear sending shivers down his back before whispering into his ear. "If you really wanted to scream God's name you could've just woken me up this morning."

Chase pulled back from Cameron. He looked at her and shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"

"Rob, it was a joke."

"You don't get it. This isn't a joke to me. Maybe I am just a messed up lapsed Catholic but it still matters to me. I thought you understood that. I guess I was wrong."

Cameron reached for Chase but he backed away. It felt like a slap in the face. "Robert…"

"I need to change Allison." Chase said before walking out of the room and upstairs to change.

When Chase came downstairs, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Daddy!!" Claire screamed running towards him. He picked up his little girl who buried her head in his shoulder. Claire was shaking.

"What's wrong Baby girl?"

"I…I…" Claire was so hysteric that she couldn't even speak.

"Okay, shh…You are okay." Chase said rubbing Claire's back.

"No, I'm not." Claire said.

Chase carried Claire upstairs to the master bathroom and put her down on the counter. She refused to let him go. "Claire you have to let me go so I can make sure you are okay." Sniffling, Claire reluctantly let go of her dad. Chase saw that Claire had blood covered knees. "Were you running around?" Claire nodded her head. "Did you fall?" Another nod with tears streaming down her face. "It's okay." He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Let's get you in new pants."

After getting Claire to take off her bloody pants, he cleaned and put _Clifford_ Band-Aids on Claire's knees. Then he helped her get on a new pair of pants. "Do you want to go play now?"

"No." Claire sobbed.

"Okay," Chase picked up Claire and carried her into her bedroom. He could tell she was tired. Along, with the books, stuffed animals, toys, and dollhouse there was an adult size rocking chair. Chase sat down in the rocking chair holding Claire. He gently rocked her until she fell asleep. When she was asleep, Chase put Claire in her bed and went downstairs. "Claire is asleep." Chase said to his wife.

"Thanks. I was going to put her down in a few minutes."

"Is Simon outside?"

Cameron nodded her head. "Rob…" He looked at her and patiently waited for her say something. "Never mind."

Chase went outside to see Simon playing with a soccer ball "Do you mind having an extra player?"

"Sure," Simon said passing the ball to his dad. Chase passed the ball back to Simon.

"So, your mom and I were talking about you playing soccer the other day." Simon kicked the ball to his dad with a curious look. "We decided that you could play this year."

Simon's face lit up. "Really?" He asked in a small voice. Chase nodded his head. Simon ran towards his dad and wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome buddy."

Simon ran into the house and up to his mom. He gave her a big hug and a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!!"

"Let me guess, daddy just told you that you could play soccer." Simon nodded his head with a big grin on his face.

"I'm going to go play outside with daddy."

"Okay, go have fun."

* * *

Cameron was getting lunch in the hospital and looking for a spot to sit when she saw Jessica sitting in one of the booths reading a medical journal. Although, they were sister-in-laws they actually didn't speak much. It was not that they didn't like each other; they just weren't close.

"Do you mind if sit here?" Cameron asked.

Jessica looked up from the journal she was reading. "No, go ahead." Cameron sat down and started to pick at her salad. After a few minutes Jessica asked: "Is something bothering you?"

"No." Cameron let out a fake laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"I was just asking." Jessica asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I did something bad and I need your advice." Cameron blurted out.

Jessica put down the journal and leaned back. "I'm listening."

"Robert went to church and when he came home I made a jibe about God." Jessica winced. "I know. It gets worse."

"How can that get worse?"

"I made the joke about our sex life."

"I don't think I wanted to know that last part. In fact, I am pretty sure I didn't want to know." Jessica shuddered.

"Sorry,"

"It's just Robert is my brother…"

"Yeah,"

"So, you want to know how to fix it." Jessica said trying to rid her mind of Robert and Allison's sex life. There are just some things that siblings don't want to even have to think about.

"Yes, any ideas?"

"Uh…did you apologize?"

"No. I tried but…"

"Try that again and let me know how it works out." Jessica said before picking up her reading material. She noticed Cameron was still looking at her with pleading eyes. "Was there something else?"

"Explain it to me." Cameron said bluntly.

"Explain what?" Jessica asked completely lost. _Surely, Allison knew how to apologize?_

"The whole God thing." Jessica looked at Cameron more confused than ever. "I wasn't raised with any type of religious background."

"So you were raised as an atheist." Jessica said.

"More or less. I think my parents were agnostic before they died and my aunt and uncle weren't religious." Jessica remembered that Cameron's parents had died in a car accident when she was eight. Afterwards, an aunt and uncle raised Cameron and her siblings. "So, this whole notion of God…I don't have any experience in this department while Robert…"

"Clearly does." Cameron nodded her head. Jessica thought of a good way to explain her brother and his relationship with God. "Did Robert ever tell you how our mother died?"

"He told me she drank herself to death. He doesn't really like talking about her death."

"No, I wouldn't imagine he would…It's true our mother drank herself to death but that's not all." Cameron looked at Jessica confused. "My brother and I used to take turns to go check out if she was passed out or not. Robert did it more often than me because of obvious reasons." Jessica was of course referring to the fact that Victoria Chase used to take out her frustrations physically on Jessica. "One day, we came home and Rob went up to check on our mother. He found her dead. She had passed out and suffocated in her own vomit. Afterwards, Robert stopped talking completely. He wouldn't even talk to me."

That was hard for Cameron to picture since Jessica and Robert were so close. "That must have been a difficult time for you two."

"It got harder when Robert and I were separated and sent off to boarding schools. He didn't start talking for weeks. When Robert finally started talking again, it was only because of the hope Robert felt when he talked to God. Prayer and God were what brought Robert back. He had always been strong in his faith, but this was something different. I think that whole poem about God and the man really talked to my brother."

"What poem?" Allison asked confused.

"Uh, one night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the LORD. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand: one belonging to him and the other to the LORD. When the last scene of his life flashed before him, he looked beach at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noticed that this happened at the very lowest and saddest times in his life. This really bothered him and he questioned the LORD about it. _"LORD, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me." The LORD replied, __"My precious, precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."_

"What happened? Since I've known Robert he has been unsure of what exactly he does believe."

"Somewhere along the road he had a crisis of faith and… I know he goes to church every once in awhile and it makes him feel better. Maybe you two should just try talking. It might help." Jessica said with a weak smile.

"Thanks." Cameron said understanding the situation a little better. Having an another person's point of view always helped in these situations. "So how are things with Wilson?" She added the last part to be polite and because she was curious.

"They are good." Jessica said brushing the question off.

"Just good?"

"Things are fine."

In a soft and comforting voice, Cameron said. "Robert told me you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Jessica said awkwardly. She wished people would stopp treating her like a victim. She didn't want pity. She just wanted to move on with her life.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Actually, I don't want to talk." Jessica said hastily.

"Okay," Cameron said.

"I'm sorry if I appear rude. I'm just tired of talking about it."

"I'm just offering."

Jessica nodded her head. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Sure," Cameron said.

Jessica stood up, left the cafeteria, and headed down the surgical floor.

Cameron on the other hand, continued to eat her lunch and thought over the conversation with Jessica. It occurred to Cameron that she really didn't know as much about her husband as she expected. She should have known about the whole God thing. He should have told her. She should have asked him. _Was not it normal to know these things about one's spouse?_ They were married and had a life together. Certain things should be known about the one you love and live with. _Right?_

* * *

Jessica woke up to her husband sitting in bed reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Morning," She said as she stretched in the bed.

"Good morning." Wilson said before leaning down to give her a kiss. Jessica returned the kiss with her own sweet one. He put his coffee on the side table and continued to read the newspaper.

Jessica moved so that her head rest on Wilson's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn.

Wilson glanced at the clock. "Six thirty."

"You are up early on a weekend." Jessica said.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Drinking coffee isn't going to help you very much." Jessica said taking Wilson's cup away from him. She took a sip of it. "Wow. That is strong." She felt an electric current running of caffeine through her veins.

"Yep." Wilson took his cup back and drank the black liquid with a straight face.

Jessica shifted so that she was laying directly on top of her husband and looked at Wilson's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just had a hard time sleeping, but other than that I am fine." Wilson said, but something in his voice was lacking.

"Are we okay?" Jessica asked.

Wilson put the newspaper down and looked at Jessica. "Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"I was thinking it might have something to do with what we talked about the other day." Jessica said quietly with her head turned to the side. She was so ashamed of herself.

"Honey, that was a different time in your life. I can't judge you." He gently stroked her cheek causing her to look back at him. "We both had different lives then. I was still married to my first wife then. Are you okay?"

"You always worry about me, don't you?"

"Well, you are my world. I don't know what I would do without you. " Wilson said while playing with Jessica's hair.

Jessica moved so that she was straddling Wilson and brushed her lips against his before kissing him. Wilson kissed her back slowly taking his time with the kiss. Jessica opened her mouth allowing space for his tongue. Her hands ran under his shirt and over his stomach.

Wilson moved Jessica to the side so that she was no longer straddling him and leaned her back. His lips trailed down her neck as his hand lifted her camisole top. Jessica let out a pleasurably moan. Wilson smiled and moved his mouth back to Jessica's while one of his hands cupped one of her breasts. The kiss was desperate and passionate. Wilson delivered another sweet and deep kiss to Jessica before pulling away.

Jessica was panting as she said: "James…"

He gave her a sweet and short kiss. He knew she wanted more but they both knew they couldn't go any farther.

Still on her back, Jessica propped herself up on her elbows. "You are such a tease."

Wilson laughed and was caught off guard by what Jessica did next. She sat up and reached for the elastic of his boxers. "Uh…Babe, what are you doing?"

Jessica gave him a seductive smile. "We can't have sex but that doesn't mean you can't get off. Plus, do you really want to be in pain all day?"

"I could always go take a cold shower."

"That wouldn't be any fun. Now, sit back and relax."

* * *

**A/N: Hello people. I would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry this update was a bit later. It's been a very crazy week.**

**Disclaimer: "Footprints" is the poem that Jessica was telling. There is a line from_ Scrubs_**** that just fit too perfectly. I own nothing!**


	6. Sinking Boat

**Chapter 6: Sinking Boat**

**A/N: About Simon, his character will be throughout this story but he isn't a main character like Cameron, Chase, Jess, Wilson, and House. Saying that, I do have an arc in this story that he will play in along with Claire and there will be more of Annabelle. Patience , my friends, is a virtue especially in fanfiction. All questions will be answered eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned _House M.D._?**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Cameron had talked to Jessica about Robert and she still had yet to apologize or talk to him about it. Not doing anything had made the tension all that better in their house. They were fine in front of the kids but otherwise they weren't.

Chase was in bed laying on his side with his back facing Cameron when she came out of the bathroom. Discouraged, Cameron got into bed and laid on her back. She hated the space between them let alone silence.

She tossed in bed a few times before rolling over to stare at Robert's back. "Rob?" She asked.

He was on the brink of sleep. "Hmm…"

"Are you awake?"

"Barely." He muttered.

Cameron couldn't take the space between them anymore. She placed her chin so it was on his upper arm and her arm went over him. She couldn't tell if his body reacted out of surprise or tension. "I'm sorry." Chase turned his head to look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I say stupid things when I am uncomfortable or clueless."

"I forgive you. I should probably apologize myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Cameron said.

"Well, I haven't been talking to you." Chase gently stroked her face. It made her shudder. It was a good kind of shudder. The lack of contact had been driving her crazy. "Or touching you. That wasn't very nice of me." He leaned up and gently brushed her lips.

"No, it wasn't." Cameron agreed kissing him back. They shifted so that Chase was leaning over Cameron as she was on her back. "You can't imagine how much I've missed you. Especially when I have to see you in your boxers and t-shirt; it's been a week of torture."

"Oh has it?" Chase said nibbling on Cameron's ear. His hand ran over her waist and hips.

"Yes, torture." As much as Cameron loved his skin against her, she needed to talk to him first. "Hey Rob, let's slow down for a second."

Chase froze and looked at Cameron confused. It was a generally rule that Cameron never stopped them. In fact, she never pulled back. "This is new..."

"Uh yeah… I just want to talk first."

Chase sat up and so did Cameron. "I am all ears."

"I get that God is special for you. You also know my background and know that God wasn't a part of it. So, maybe we could take it slow."

"I don't really get what you are saying."

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I am going to try and be more respectful and understanding of your relationship of God."

Chase was silent for a few moments processing what his wife had just said. This was huge for her and he knew it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figure it was something I could try to do."

"Um…I don't know what you would think of this but would you want to come to church with me?"

"I. Don't. Know." The offer surprised Cameron she hadn't even thought of that. She had been solely thinking of trying to support Robert. The thought of her starting a spiritual journey never crossed her mind. She didn't know how comfortable or willing she was.

"It's just an offer." Chase said seeing how Cameron reacted. "It doesn't mean you have to do it."

"I'll think about it." Cameron said.

Chase nodded his head and opened his arms. Cameron accepted his offer and rested her head against his chest as she clutched at him. At that moment, Cameron didn't want anything else. Hugging the man she loved was more than enough. It was perfect.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept perfectly. It had been a long few days of not talking or being close.

* * *

Simon sat up in his bed. He climbed out and went to the window. His eyes widened as he saw a deep blanket of snow covering the world. He gently crept from his room and down the hall. He was going to go wake up Claire, but he walked into someone else first.

Chase looked at his son who had ran into him and fallen down. Chase leaned down and helped Simon stand up. "Hey buddy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, it's snowing!! I was going to go wake up Claire so we could go play outside."

Chase smiled to himself. He loved seeing how excited Simon got about snow. "It's a bit early. Your mum isn't even up yet."

"If it's so early what are you doing up?"

"You didn't know that Dads stay up all the time."

Simon gave his dad that look that said he didn't believe him. "No they don't."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've woken you up when I've had nightmares before." Simon looked at his dad confused and curious. "Dad why are you dressed for work? It's Sunday."

"I'm not going to work."

"Where are you going then?"

"Uh, I'm going to church." Chase said.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

Chase wasn't surprised by the question. Neither Simon nor Claire were raised with any type of Catholicism. It was very similar to how Cameron had grown up and the complete opposite of Chase. Chase thought of the best way to explain church to his son. "Many people, who believe in God go to church and tell Him they love him."

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I come with you?"

Chase was surprised by his son's request. Simon and Chase did have father and son days but they usually included going to the park. They had never included religious activities. "Uh, sure. Go get dress."

"What do you wear to church?"

"A nice pair of pants and a nice long shirt, but we have to hurry."

"Okay," Simon ran to his room and started to get dressed.

In his gut, Chase had a nervous feeling that wouldn't go away. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Allison. _"Love, Do not freak out. Our eldest is with me. We'll see you when we get home. I love you. XOXO Rob." _It made him feel a little better. Chase grabbed a yogurt to go for Simon who would be hungry if he didn't eat before they left.

At church, Simon pensively watched his father. "What's that?" He asked in a whisper.

"What's what?" Chase whispered back. Simon pointed at a picture on the wall of two men. One of the men wore a crown of thorns. The other was washing his hands in a basin. "That is the first station of the cross. They are the last steps Jesus took before he died."

Simon silently nodded his head. He watched all the other people and his dad. Everyone was either sitting quietly or kneeling and praying. His dad was kneeling and praying as well. "Dad," Chase looked at his son. "What are you praying for?"

"Well, I usually thank God for all of my blessings: your mum, you, Claire, Aunt Jessica, Uncle James, Annabelle, and the rest of our family. I ask him to look after each one them. Then I ask him to help guide me and help me to be more understanding and such."

"Oh…Can I ask him that to?"

"Of course you can."

Simon knelt next to his dad on the kneelers in church and folded his hands. "Like this?" Chase nodded his head. Simon bowed his head and said a little prayer in his head.

Afterwards, he sat back in the pew next to his dad. He looked around at all the statues one of them caught his attention. The statue was a woman holding a baby. She looked nice, if statues could be nice that is. She wore white and blue. "Who is that?"

"That is the Blessed Virgin Mary. She is the mother of Jesus." Chase pointed to another statue it was of a man with a beard. "That is Joseph he is the stepfather of Jesus."

Simon followed his dad and the congregation's lead when they stood up and the mass began. At one point, Chase leaned down and whispered to Simon. "Do you want to go to kid's church or stay here with me?"

"I'll stay here with you."

"Are you sure? You might have more fun at kid's church."

"No, I'll stay with you."

When the Gospel came up Robert made the sign of the cross over his forehead, lips, and heart and mumbled something under his breath. Simon tugged on his dad's sleeve to get his attention. "What did you just do?"

Chase turned to Simon and did the same to him while whispering: "May the Lord be in your mind, in your words, and in your heart."

When Chase stood up to go to communion Simon looked like a deer caught in headlights. _Was he supposed to stay or go? What should he do?_ Luckily, Chase motioned Simon to go with him. The deer was saved. Simon stood in front of Chase with arms crossed over his chest. When it came to be his turn, the priest made a cross on Simon's forehead and blessed him and Chase received the body and blood of Jesus.

After mass, Simon saw his Aunt Jessica sitting in one of the pews. He went up to her. "Hi Aunty Jess."

"Hey big boy." She gave him a hug. Jessica and Simon had a special bond and were close. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Dad let me come with him this morning."

"I see that."

"Where are your mum and Claire?"

"They are still at home."

"Hi." Chase said to his sister.

She gave him a hug. "Hi yourself. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Not too bad." Jessica looked at Simon then at her brother. "Are you trying to convert him now?"

"No, he requested to come with me."

Jessica smiled at Simon. "You are probably the only child, besides your father, in the world to request to go to Church."

"Why do you say that? It's pretty interesting."

Jessica smiled at her nephew and Chase grinned. As they walked out the door, the twins nodded to the priest and said. "Father," Jessica turned to Robert once they were in the parking lot. "I never thought you were one for the priesthood."

"Really? You never said anything." Chase said. His sister had always been supportive of him. She never said, _"Robert, are you insane?"_ or she never simply dismissed him by saying: _"Yeah, let me know how that works out?"_

"I figured that you would figure out your calling as time went by."

"What are you two talking about?" Simon interrupted.

Jessica came down to Simon's level. "Did you know your dad almost became a priest?"

"No!"

"Yep, but luckily he didn't. Instead, he married your mom and you came along."

* * *

"We are home!" Simon yelled as he ran into the house. Cameron walked out of the kitchen and was at the door in a matter of seconds. "Mom, we went to church and saw Aunty Jess there."

Cameron leaned down and looked at her son. "Did you enjoy yourself there?"

"Yep. " Simon said as he took off his jacket that his dad took.

"Are you hungry?" Simon nodded his head. "There is food on the table for you."

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah buddy,"

"Did you know that dad almost became a priest?" Simon asked shocked.

"Yes, I did." Cameron said. "Go eat."

"Okay," Simon ran into the kitchen and started to eat lunch.

Chase was putting away his and Simon's jacket when Cameron grabbed him and pulled him into the room off the hall before harshly shutting the door.

It was a guest room that they usually reserved for family or friends visiting. It was painted a light blue, with a white bed, and a closet with linens in it. "Uh, hi?" Chase said confused. He did a double take of his wife's expression. She was livid. "Why are you mad?"

"I tell you I want to take things slow and what do you do? You start converting our son!"

"Oh for the love of—"

"Don't even start!" Cameron interrupted flustered with hands on her hips. "First, I was worried sick when I saw you were both gone—"

"I left you a note." Chase said in defense of himself.

"Yeah, I found that later." Cameron paced the room.

"I am confused. What is the problem if you knew he was with me?"

"My problem is that you didn't ask me. We haven't raised them as Catholic or anything and now Simon is going to be confused."

"I doubt he will be confused."

"He is going to be just confused as you are!" Cameron covered her mouth the second the words came out of her mouth.

They were both silent and then Chase finally spoke. "In my own defense let me say this: the other night you said it was fine if I went to Church." Cameron opened her mouth. "I still have the floor." Cameron waited as Chase finished. "This morning, I was about to leave and Simon asked me. He _asked me_ if he could come with me. Not seeing a problem with it I told him he could come. In the entire time we've been married, I have never once said anything about them being raised with or without religion. The only time I have put down my foot was when I said they had to be baptized. Other than that I don't care if they become Buddhist, Islamic, or whatever."

"He is not going with you to Church again."

"Why not? He liked it. What is wrong with him being curious?"

"I'm his mother and I said no."

"I am his father and I don't see what the problem is."

"I don't care what you think! I said no and I mean no." Cameron said. "This conversation is done."

"No, it's not." Chase said.

"Well, enjoy finishing it by yourself." Cameron said before opening and slamming the door behind her.

Chase laid down on the bed. He knew Cameron's view on religion were different from his. He just didn't expect her to be anti-religion towards him. He placed his hands over his face and sighed. As much as he wished this was a: she will cool down thing he knew it wasn't. She was pissed at him and it was going to take longer than a couple of hours for her to calm down about the issue. In addition, her words had stung him.

* * *

"Are you mad at me mommy?" Simon asked as his mom pulled the covers up to his chin one more time before giving him a kiss goodnight. On a usual night, both Simon and Claire listened to their dad read a bedtime story then they would go get into their beds with their parents taking turns to say goodnight. Tonight, it was Simon's turn for his mom to tuck him in first.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Cameron asked confused.

"Well…I went with dad this morning and then you two had a fight."

"Sometimes, adults have fights and arguments. It doesn't mean that I don't love your dad any less and dad doesn't love me any less. Close your eyes it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it my fault?" Simon looked like he was going to cry.

"No, what happened is between your father and I. It is not because of you." Cameron said stroking the side of Simon's face.

"Oh,"

Cameron leaned down gave her son a kiss. "Guess how much I love you." Simon put his hands an inch a part. "Nope." He stretched his arms out wide open. Cameron hugged her son and whispered in his ear. "More than that. I love you more than you will ever know."

She walked to the door and was about to turn out the lights when Simon said. "Hey mom."

"Yeah buddy?"

"I wanted to go with dad today. It was different but I liked it."

"What do you mean by different sweetie?"

"I don't know. It was new. It made think about things."

"Were they good things or bad things?"

"Good things. I like the idea that someone or something is out there watching out for us." When Cameron didn't respond, Simon asked. "Is that wrong mom?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Oh and mom?"

"Yes,"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams. Dad will be in a second to give you a kiss good night."

"Okay." Simon said yawning.

Cameron walked out into the hallway and waited listening as Chase finished tucking Claire into bed. His voice was growing tired and Claire kept yawning. "Sleep well sweetheart." Chase said to Claire before giving her a goodnight kiss. He came out into the hallway and looked at Cameron. "She's almost asleep."

"Simon is waiting for you."

Chase nodded and walked into Simon's room.

Cameron looked at her little girl sleep. She went over and gave her a kiss before heading to the master bedroom.

Cameron was sitting in bed reading when Chase came into the room. Cameron put down her book and looked at the clock. "That took awhile." She said.

"Yeah," Chase went over to the dresser and grabbed out a new t-shirt. He went to the bathroom and changed then brushed his teeth.

"Was Simon asking you questions?"

Chase leaned against the wall. "No, I was out in the hallway thinking."

"Oh," Cameron said slowly. Her stomach was starting to twist in knots. She had a bad feeling. "Are you coming to bed?" She said trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"No." Chase said.

Cameron caught her breath. "Rob, please…"

Standing in the doorway, Chase stopped and turned. "I can't Allison."

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"You didn't want to talk about it earlier and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Of all the times that we have fought you have always gone to sleep in the same bed as me. Why…"

"I can't sleep in the same bed with you tonight not after what happened today. I'm sorry. I still love you I just need some space to think tonight."

"Okay," Cameron said holding back tears. "I love you." She mumbled once Robert was gone. Cameron took one of the extra pillows and held it as she went to bed silently crying. She had messed up big this time.

Downstairs, Chase sat on the couch in the den. He could hardly believe that he had ended up here. It hurt to push Allison away like that. It may have hurt but it was, on some level, necessary. Eventually, he pulled the couch out and made it into a bed. He lay awake for a long time but nothing was in his head.


	7. Shadows

**Chapter 7: Shadows**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Happy belated Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrated it. Also, to anyone who is Catholic I hope you are enjoying the start of Advent. Happy Holidays to everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: The song, **_**At Last**_** belongs to Etta James and whom ever produced it. **

* * *

As a surgeon, Jessica was used to the sight of blood. She knew how it smelled and how easily it could bleed out of a body. She was used to many things including how it felt to cut into a body. She knew how much pressure on a blade was needed to cut through the skin of an adult verses a child.

The thing that Jessica never fully got used to was how easily a life could slip away on the operating table. Medical school never went over dealing with death. If they had, Jessica clearly missed that class. Jessica was lucky, or unlucky, she had lost people at an early age and knew how to deal with death. Well…most of the time.

Jessica left the operating room with bloody gloves and a surgical mask. She took of the gloves and threw them in the trash. She discarded the mask and washed her hands. She made sure her hands were perfectly free of blood before going to the waiting room. She found Mrs. Cannon and went up to her.

"How is he?" Mrs. Cannon asked Jessica.

"When you husband's car crashed he suffered multiple wounds. The internal bleeding was perfuse which didn't become apparent until we started operating."

"What are you saying?"

"Your husband is dead. I'm sorry." Jessica caught the woman as she staggered and held onto Jessica for dear life as she started to sob. Eventually the woman let go of her and sank down into a chair. Death was one part of the job that Jessica hated.

Jessica quietly slipped into the house. She had worked the nigh shift and barely gotten home. She walked into Annabelle's room and sat beside the bed. Annabelle was fast asleep. Her chest rose and sank with each breath she took. Her breathing pattern was interrupted by a small fit of coughing. When the coughing had passed, Jessica gently kissed Annabelle's forehead before going to her own room.

Jessica slipped into bed next to Wilson. She tried not to wake him but he instantly wrapped and arm around her. Jessica turned over, buried her head in Wilson's chest, and tightly held him. "Hey," Wilson said.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Jessica said into Wilson's chest.

"It's okay. Most of the time, I don't really sleep until you are in bed with me."

"Annabelle was coughing."

"Yeah, she must have picked something up at school. I put her to bed early."

"Good idea."

Wilson could tell that something was bothering Jessica. Her body was tense. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jessica tightened her grip on Wilson and looked up into Wilson's face. "You are not allowed to die on me. I don't know what I would do. I just…"

"Okay," Wilson said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

He gently rubbed her back. "What happened babe?"

"I had to tell a woman that her husband was dead." Jessica said. "Her entire world just collapsed in front of her. I couldn't imagine—I don't want to imagine that."

"Come on, let's get up." Wilson said.

Jessica follows Wilson as he walked downstairs and into the living room. He pressed some buttons on a remote turning on the stereo and looked at Jessica. "May I have this dance?"

Jessica nodded her head and smiled as their song came on. It was the first song that they had danced to at their wedding. Wilson pulled her in tight against him. _At last, my love has come along/ My lonely days are over and life is like a song/_ He spun her and dipped her before pulling her back close again. Jessica rested her head on Wilson's shoulder. _Oh yeah yeah/ At last… The skies above are blue/ My heart was wrapped up in clover the night I looked at you/ I found a dream that I could speak to/ A dream that I could call my own/_

"I've always liked this song."

"I've always thought it was one of Etta James best." Wilson commented.

Jessica looked Wilson in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss before going upstairs and to bed.

* * *

"You look horrible." Jessica said walking into her brother's office as Robert held the bridge of his nose. Having an office was one of the benefits of being the head of the ICU.

"Thanks. I feel horrible." Robert said as he threw out a bloody tissue and grabbed a new one.

"What's going on with you?" Jessica asked. Her brother had nosebleeds as a child but there was usually something connected to it.

"Nothing." Chase said.

"You can't lie to me. Is it work? God? Your wife?" The way Chase looked at Jessica she knew she had hit a point. "I thought you two worked everything out when it came to God."

"How did you even know we were fighting?"

"Allison mentioned something the other day."

"Great!"

"Hey don't get pissed at me! She had a question for me and you came up."

"Right." Chase said as he wiped his nose with the tissue. The blood had stopped flowing. "Finally!" He threw the tissue in the trash.

"Okay," Jessica said distracted by what she saw in the trashcan. "Well, I have to go."

"Thanks for dropping by." Chase genuinely said.

"You're welcome." Jessica said.

"Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Chase asked his sister.

"Sorry, I'm just distracted. I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you around?"

"Not if I see you first." Jessica said.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to go. Do me a favor, drink some fluids, and eat something with protein."

"Jessica,"

"Just do it! Okay?"

"I'll do it. I promise." It clicked in Chase's head. Robert and Jessica had a silent exchange. They were both thinking the same thing. The amount of tissues Robert had needed to stop the bleeding nose was not normal.

"I'll come check on you later."

"Jessica you don't need—"

"Yes I do Robert!" She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm probably just dehydrated."

"Drink something."

"I will."

"Good.

"I'm fine."

"I believe you. Now, I have to go." Jessica walked down the hall. All the while, she was silently praying in her head.

* * *

Chase was walking down the hall when it happened. One moment everything was okay. The next moment, everything was turning upsides down and then blackness covered everything.

Chase woke up on the couch in his office hooked up to an IV of liquids. His sister was silently watching him. His mouth was dry so and his voice was hoarse. "Hey," He said.

"Hey yourself."

"What happened?"

"You passed out because you were dehydrated. Hence the liquids." Chase nodded his head. "You lost a bit of blood too."

"I thought…I don't know." Chase looked at the miniature fridge in his office. "Can you grab me a water out of there?"

Jessica grabbed a bottle of water out of the miniature fridge and handed it to her brother. Chase instantly took several gulps of the water. "Did you ever get checked?" Jessica asked.

Chase shook his head knowing what Jessica was talking about. "Nothing ever pointed to it being mandatory."

"Dad dying wasn't enough?" Jessica asked shocked.

"He had lung cancer which probably was a result of him smoking like a fiend for the better part of his."

"Still, it runs in the family."

"Did you ever get tested?" Jessica nodded her head. "When?"

"Shortly after dad died. I didn't want to take any chances. I'm negative."

"So, you want to test me for cancer?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'll have fun explaining this one to Allison."

"She doesn't know you passed out."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Chase asked confused.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want her pacing the room. I did it enough for both of us." Jessica came over to her brother, tied off his arm, wiped his skin with an alcohol pad, and stuck a needle into his arm.

The needle was in and the vile of blood started to fill. "When was the last time you saw him?" Chase asked.

Jessica knew to whom her brother was referring. "He came by the hospital while I still in Australia. I was in the middle of a shift and he had me paged."

"Did you two talk?"

"Open your mouth." Jessica instructed before taking a swab of Robert's mouth. "I saw him and turned around. I made up some excuse of why I couldn't be there. He waited by my car until my shift was over."

"What happened?"

"He talked I told him to go to hell, the regular. He kept coming back for a week waiting for me to give him the time of a day." She took the needle out when the vile was filled.

"Did you ever let him talk?"

Jessica placed a Band-Aid on her brother's skin. "The last day he came he said he was sorry. I didn't know what to say so I just got in my car. I didn't see him after that. I should have seen the signs."

"Don't do that to yourself." Chase sat up and made sure Jessica looked him in the eyes. "We both should have known but he didn't tell us. We both saw him and didn't notice the warning signs. Neither of us knew."

Jessica nodded her head. "I'll have Wilson do a rush on this. We should know in a couple of hours."

Chase looked at the clock. It was later than he expected it be. "Crap! I need to go."

"I'll have Wilson call you with the results."

"Okay," Chase grabbed Jessica's arm. "It is going to be okay. It's early if I even have cancer."

"I'm married to an oncologist. I know." She gave Robert a weak smile.

Chase let go of his sister and sat up. _It will be okay._ He told himself.

Jessica quickly walked down to Wilson's office. He was sitting and doing paper work. "I need a favor." Jessica said placing the vile of blood and a capped swab on the desk. "I need you to test these for cancer."

"Whom do they belong to?" Wilson asked taking off his reading glasses. Neither of them were labeled. He knew this would be under the table.

"Robert."

Wilson nodded his head. "I'll do it now." Jessica and Wilson walked down to the lab where Wilson started doing tests. Wilson looked at the results first and then handed them to Jessica. When Jessica saw the results tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Cameron picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello."

"Allison, it's me James." Wilson said into the phone.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I'm actually tying to get a hold of your husband. For some reason his phone isn't working."

"He should be home in a few moments. Would you like me to tell him something?"

"Well, it's news for both of you in a way I guess." Cameron listened to Wilson confused but thanked him for the information in the end. She acted as if she knew all along. Then she hung up the phone.

Robert had been tested for the cancer and hadn't told her. She didn't know which made her more angry the fact that he didn't tell her or that he got tested. Cameron had lost her first husband to cancer she could not go through that again. It would destroy her again…

Chase carefully opened the door and snuck into the house. It was late but Cameron was staring at him. He jumped. "You could have made some kind of noise." He hung up his coat in the awkward silence. "I'm sorry I'm home so late…Are the kids asleep?"

Cameron nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or is this a new guessing game I don't know."

"I just got off the phone with Wilson."

Robert's eyes grew wide. "What did he say?"

"You got tested for cancer."

"Not officially."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you freaking out. It was just a precaution."

"You should have told me." Cameron looked as if she was about to cry.

"Allison…" He moved towards her but she backed away right away.

"I can't…" She went upstairs.

Chase stood there for a few moments before going into the kitchen. He needed to stall and let Cameron calm down first. He finished cleaning up before going upstairs to talk to his wife. The moment he entered the bedroom a pillow hit him square in the face.

"The couch is comfortable enough for you to sleep on."

"Fine." Chase said not caring enough to argue. "Will you at least tell me what Wilson said?"

"You're negative for cancer. Now get out." Cameron said.

Knowing his wife's wrath, Chase left the room and went downstairs. He didn't have cancer. A big shadow lifted off him. The only bad thing was that Allison was mad at him even more now.


	8. Stalemate

**Chapter 8: Stalemate**

Jessica was asleep when she felt a little hand pat her. "Mommy." A hoarse little voice said.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. "What is wrong sweetie?"

"I don't feel too good."

Jessica placed a hand on Annabelle's forehead. Her daughter was burning up. "What feels bad sweetie?"

"My stomach and throat hurt. Plus…" Jessica grabbed the wastebasket and held out for Annabelle. Annabelle shook her head. She was not going to throw up.

"Let's go get you some medicine." Jessica got out of bed and walked with a coughing Annabelle into the bathroom. The moment they got into the bathroom, Annabelle ran over to the toilet and started puking. Jessica gently rubbed her daughter's back. When Annabelle was done Jessica had her rinse out her mouth and gave her some medicine that would help her sleep. Jessica picked up Annabelle and carried her back into her room. Jessica wrapped Annabelle in a blanket before sitting and rocking her daughter.

"I don't feel good mommy."

"I know sweetie. Just close your eyes." Jessica kissed Annabelle's forehead. The medicine was working as Annabelle grew sleepy and her fever lowered.

Jessica looked up when she saw Wilson standing in the doorway of Annabelle's bedroom. He wasn't really awake. "Is everything okay?"

"She isn't feeling well." Jessica said.

"Do you need anything?"

"We are okay." Jessica said. "Go back to sleep James."

Wilson nodded his head and went back to bed while Jessica continued to rock Annabelle. She never liked it when her daughter was sick. When Annabelle was asleep, Jessica put her back in bed and went to her own bed.

Jessica climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Wilson. He wrapped an arm around her. "We should probably keep her home tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Okay," Wilson muttered something else but Jessica couldn't understand it.

Jessica smiled to herself. James was barely awake let alone coherent. She kissed his cheek and went to sleep.

Annabelle crawled out of bed unsure of what time it was. All she knew was that she felt horrible and it hurt to talk. She walked down and downstairs. She heard movement in the kitchen. Her mother was cutting up something on the counter. Annabelle went over to her mother and wrapped her arms around Jessica's leg. "Hey sweetie." Jessica said. She placed her hand on Annabelle's forehead and felt her daughter pull away.

"You're cold." Annabelle barely said.

"Does your throat hurt still?" Jessica asked. Annabelle nodded her head. "Do you want some Jell-O?" Another nod, "Go sit down at the table an I'll bring you some." Annabelle went and sat down at the table and was served red Jell-O.

It didn't hurt her throat. In fact, the Jell-O was nice and cool on her throat. It made her feel a little better. After eating most of the Jell-O, Annabelle pushed the bowl aside. "Are you all done?" Jessica asked.

"I'm tired." Annabelle said before going and laying down on the couch in the living room. Jessica came and put a blanket over her. Ava fell asleep for a couple of hours.

When Annabelle woke up her mommy was gone but dad was home. He was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot on the stove. "Hey Bells. Are you feeling a little better?""

Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Do you want to eat any soup?"

"What kind is it?" Annabelle asked.

"It's my magical chicken soup. It will make you feel better."

"Sure." Annabelle said. "Where is mom?"

"She had to go to work tonight. She'll be home later."

"Oh…" Wilson brought some soup over to Annabelle. It was a thick sweet butternut squash soup but you could taste the chicken in it. It was so yummy that Annabelle had two bowls. However, about fifteen minutes later Annabelle threw it all up.

Wilson picked up his little girl and carried her upstairs. He put her in her bed and wrapped her up. "Dad, will you read me a story?"

"Sure," Wilson took a book off the shelf and started to read to Annabelle until she fell asleep. He kissed his little girl's forehead and closed the door. He never liked it when his little girl wasn't feeling good.

* * *

Chase couldn't take another argument. He had had a bad day to say the least. He had a mother and child die on him today and that was just the beginning of his day. Before he was married or a father it wouldn't have bothered him as much. Now, it bothered him more than ever.

Getting out of work early, he picked up Claire from pre-school and then went home. Simon was still at soccer practice. When they got home, Claire decided to play with _Play-Doh_. She was making _Play-Doh_ butterflies and flowers.

"I'm home." Cameron said as she opened the door.

"Mommy!" Claire screamed running over to her mom. "Mommy! Look what I made for you!" Claire said holding one of the butterflies she had made.

"That's beautiful sweetie." Cameron said picking up her daughter.

"Here hold onto it." Claire said before squirming out of her mother's arms.

Cameron set down her daughter and went into the kitchen where Chase was cooking. "That smells great." Cameron said as she came over to the counter beside him setting the butterfly down. Chase nodded his head. "I heard about your day. Are you okay?"

"I will be." Chase said. "Thanks."

Cameron went to go get a glass out of the cabinet when Chase unexpectedly turned her to face him and pressed his lips against her firmly. Usually, she would have been annoyed but the lack of contact was driving her insane. She pulled him in tighter with her arms and mouth. She deepened the kiss and let it build slowly with intensity. When their mouths parted, Cameron was speechless and panting.

Chase made sure Cameron wouldn't loose her balance before letting her go. "Can we not fight tonight? I'm just tired…"

"Yeah, I like that idea." Cameron said a little lightheaded. "When do you need to get Simon?" She asked trying to focus.

"At six."

Claire came into the kitchen and said. "Mommy! Come here."

Cameron looked at her daughter. "Can you ask me nicely?"

"Mommy, come here _please._"

"Yes, I'll come with you." Cameron started following her daughter.

"Uh, don't take too long you two. Dinner is just about ready."

Cameron smiled at her husband and then followed Claire. Claire had created a masterpiece or gigantic mess depending on how you looked at it out of _Play-Doh_. "Oh…wow…"

"Isn't it pretty mommy?"

"Yes, it is very pretty honey but we can't put _Play-Doh_ on the carpet. It's supposed to stay on the table. You know that."

"Yes we can play with it on the carpet."

"No, we can't honey." Cameron said. "It makes a mess and it's hard to clean it up." Cameron grabbed the containers holding _Play-Doh_. "Here, let's put it away."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, I'll help you." With that they began picking up the mess and making the room clean once again. Once it was cleaned up, Cameron said. "Go wash your hands sweetie."

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Inwardly, Cameron groaned. She had hoped that Claire was over her needy mommy phase. She didn't mind but it could get to be too much every once in a while. She could tell it was going to be a mommy this mommy that night.

Robert went to go get Simon and then everyone ate as a family. It was nice and relaxed. Everyone was happy. Simon was talking nonstop about his soccer team and how much fun he had at practice. Not wanting to loose everyone's attention, Claire told everyone about her _Play-Doh_ creations. It was nice to be rid of the tension for a little while.

After the kids were asleep, Chase went down to the den. He hadn't thought to ask Cameron if he was allowed back in their bedroom. He just figured she still needed and wanted space.

Robert Chase had been sleeping in the den for nearly two weeks now. He was in the doghouse and growing tired of it each day. Sleeping alone was bad enough the true torture was Allison's scent. Her smell was everywhere in the house. It made him miss her that much more. He missed how she would roll over onto him in the middle of the night and he would stay perfectly still not to wake her even if it meant his arm would inevitably fall asleep.

Sometimes, he dreamed that he was actually back in bed with her and their skin would touch. He slept the best those nights but he would wake up and remember. It was just a dream. He rearranged the pillows and eventually fell asleep.

Allison had a secret. Sometimes, late at night, when she couldn't sleep she would sneak downstairs to see Robert. He would already be asleep so he didn't know she was there. She would watch him and desperately wish that they would be done fighting. Sometimes, she would reach out and let her fingers gently touch his hand. She never woke him up.

Tonight, Cameron didn't go downstairs. Instead, she was fast asleep. She suddenly bolted right up and rushed to the kid's rooms. Both of them were fast asleep. She walked downstairs and went into the den. She gently shook Robert awake. "Rob?" She asked barely holding it together.

Chase opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey is everything okay? Did one of the kids have a bad dream?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"No." Cameron said as tears splashed on her cheeks. "I…"

Chase looked at his wife confused and worried. "Allison…What is wrong?"

"I…I…" Deep breath. "I know we aren't talking right now let alone having little to no physical contact but can I hold you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course you can." Chase opened his arms and Cameron buried her face in his chest while tightly holding him. "Is that better?" Chase asked as he rubbed Cameron's back.

She nodded her head and squeezed him tightly before letting go. "I should let you go back to sleep." Cameron said standing up.

Chase held onto her hand. "Stay."

"Are you sure?"

Chase nodded his head. "Come on." He scooted over and let Cameron lay down next to him. He pulled her close and felt her shaking as she cried. He slowly turned her over so that she was facing him.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. I'm sorry for being a mess." She sobbed out.

"Shh…you don't need to apologize. You are not a mess." He made her look him in the eyes and wiped the tears off her face. "Honey… What is wrong?" Cameron couldn't bring herself to speak. Chase gently kissed her forehead.

Her mouth found his. They were slow, desperate, and passionate kisses of yearning. At first, Chase was reluctant to give in but that quickly vanished. He pulled Cameron so that she lay on top of him. They took their time enjoying every single moment.

Cameron could not decide what was better: make up sex or just being in the arms of the one you love. She had the bed sheet pulled up over her chest and was watching Chase as he slept. She traced tiny circles on his hand with her fingers. Chase slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife. He had taken a catnap after their previous activity. There were a few more hours before the sun rose. "Hey."

"Hey." Cameron replied before stretching to give him a kiss.

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling Cameron tightly towards him. They were both laying on their sides facing each other now. It was very cozy. "Hi." Chase said when their lips separated.

"Hi." Cameron said.

Chase gently moved a strand of hair off Cameron's cheek so it was behind her ear. "What was your dream about? You were really upset earlier."

Cameron grew quiet. She looked down avoiding her husband's searching eyes. "I just needed to be near you." She said looking up. Her eyes begged him not to ask any more questions. Chase responded by brushing his lips down her neck and across his collarbone. Cameron shivered in delight. "I missed you." She said releasing a moan. She rolled and laid on her back as Robert's hands explored. He was hovering over her and Cameron lifted her hips to press them against him. "I want you right now."

Chase smiled to himself. "What will you do if I don't give into your demands?"

Cameron moved her hands down Robert's back. "I would be forced to torture you."

"That sounds like fun." Chase said as they began a new but familiar rhythm. "You look very good in leather."

"Leather? We both know I've never been one for leather. I thought you liked that little black lingerie outfit I have."

A big smirk spread across Chase's face. "I do like that outfit on you." He leaned in closer to whisper the next part. "But I love getting you out of it more." His tongue traced the rim of her ear.

"Uh...Ah…" Cameron whimpered in pleasure. Chase had just sent an electric shock through her body. He was already deep within her. "Harder." She whispered breathlessly nibbling on his ear.

"No screaming. It will wake up the kids."

Instead of screaming, Cameron's nails sunk into Chase's back and she released a deep moan into his mouth. She had hit her orgasm and there was still more to come. She was becoming weak from the exhaustion but didn't want the feeling of connection to stop. "Don't stop." He pressed himself deep and hard against her. Cameron's nails dug deeper into him as opposed to screaming. The sensations were deep and so electrifying that she knew that sooner than later she would be done for.

Her mouth hung open and Chase met it. He knew that at this rate Allison would be done with one last deep thrust. He went back to gentle thrust so that she could somewhat recuperate. He delivered one last deep hard thrust and they both struggled for air as they hit their climaxes. Neither one moved for a few moments as they were both exhausted, sweaty, and breathless.

Cameron's hand relaxed and she rested it on Robert's back. "That was intense. Have we gotten better or something?" Cameron asked breathlessly.

Chase rolled off her and laid next to her looking up at the ceiling. "You know what they say."

"What?"

"Makeup sex is the best." Cameron busted out giggling and buried her head in Chase's shoulder. He was laughing too.

"Oh my god! You are bleeding." Cameron said spotting blood on Robert's shoulder; she looked down at her nails. They were covered in blood. "Ops! Sorry."

"I'll survive. Anyways, it was worth it."

"I'm sorry." Cameron said referring to their past few fights.

"So am I."

* * *

Jessica crept into Annabelle's room and knelt by the bed. She laid a hand over her daughter's forehead. The fever had desisted. Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "Hey sweetie." Jessica said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." It was true her throat was not hurting and she had been keeping liquids down pretty well.

"Good."

"What time is it?" Annabelle asked eyeing her mother's clothing.

"It's late." Jessica said. "I just wanted to come and see how you were doing before it was too late. Daddy told me that you ate pretty well today." Annabelle nodded her head. She had spent the last two days in bed. Today, she had woken up with a new energy.

"I feel better."

"Yeah?" Annabelle nodded her head. "I am very happy that you are feeling better."

Annabelle yawned and Jessica kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my angel." Jessica said. Annabelle rolled over and went back to sleep.

Jessica closed the door to Annabelle's room and went back downstairs. Wilson was in the kitchen making her dinner since she had just come home. "You really don't need to cook." Jessica said.

"You know I don't mind."

"I know, but I feel guilty." Jessica said hopping up on the counter.

"Don't." Wilson said giving her a peck on the lips before opening the oven. He pulled out a tray with tilapia on it. He squeezed a lemon over it and put it on a plate along with asparagus and pasta. "Dinner is served." Wilson announced handing Jessica the plate and a fork.

"I'm being lazy tonight and not moving." Jessica said taking the plate and fork. She began to eat.

"That is fine." Wilson said taking a sip of wine.

"Cayenne pepper?" Jessica asked.

Wilson nodded his head. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it adds a whole new flavor." She said taking another bite.

"Did you know that you are beautiful?" Wilson came over to Jessica so he was standing right in front of her. His hands landed on her thighs.

Jessica set her plate of the counter. She wrapped her legs around Wilson's waist. "How much have you had to drink?" She asked.

"I can't just tell you that you are beautiful." Wilson said shocked at Jessica's insinuation.

"No, you can tell me I am beautiful. I am just curious, how much have you had to drink?"

"This is my first glass. Why?" Wilson asked confused now. His wife was planning something and he knew it.

"No reason." Jessica said playing with the collar of Wilson's shirt. She unbuttoned the first two and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"Jessica…" Wilson said knowing where this was leading.

"It's been six weeks and the doctor cleared me. Do you need a note?" Jessica teased on the last part. She reached down and started undoing his belt.

As much as it pained him, Wilson grabbed her hands. "Not tonight babe."

"Are you mad at me?" Jessica asked.

"No. I just want to wait. Plus, we haven't really talked about what we want."

"You mean kids." Jessica said. Wilson nodded his head. "I'm still open to the idea of another child." Wilson gave her a questioning look. With her legs, Jessica pulled him in tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I still want another child."

"Okay," Wilson said nodding his head.

"What about you?"

"I…I don't know." He sighed.

Jessica loosened her grip on Wilson. "Oh…Uh, this is a surprise."

"I know."

"Um, I don't know how I am supposed to react to this." Jessica said as her arms dropped from around his neck. "I thought…" She looked down at her hands. They intertwined with Wilson's. "I thought you wanted a baby too James?" She said looking him in the eyes.

"I did…I do, but when you had the miscarriage. I don't know if I can handle losing another child."

"That is what this is all about?" Jessica smiled a soft smile. "I'm scared too. I was worried the entire time I was pregnant with Annabelle that something was going to happen but nothing did." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Just because something bad happens it doesn't mean we should give up."

Wilson leaned in and gave Jessica a kiss. She wasn't sure what of what to think but something in the kiss gave her hope.

* * *

**A/N: The fluff is back! Okay, so I have no idea when the next update will be because of craziness that includes plane flights, visiting family, and such frivolous things. Sorry. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**


	9. What to Want

**Chapter 9: What to Want**

Wilson sat in his office looking over a file. He was rereading it for the fifth time but he wasn't getting anywhere. He could not focus. He and Jessica hadn't really had a fight but there was a new tension in the air, even if they were pretending there wasn't.

Wilson looked at the clock. It was later than he would have liked. Jessica was working the night shift and he was working late. He looked over at his little girl. Annabelle had fallen asleep on the couch in his office.

Wilson walked down to House's office. House of course was still working late. He knocked on the door. "Can you keep an eye on Annabelle for a few minutes?"

House looked at the space around Wilson. "Where is the kangaroo?"

"Asleep in my office."

House nodded his head. "I'll go and check on her in a minute."

"Thanks House."

"You are here late." House said.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but it is not the same for me."

"Everything is fine."

"Are your sure?'

"Yes, I'm sure." Wilson said as he closed the door.

Wilson knew that Jessica was probably trying to get a little sleep if not working with a patient. He walked down to the surgical floor and went to the nurse's station. He didn't even have to ask. As Doris the nurse on duty said, "She is with a patient in room 124."

"Thank you." Wilson walked towards the room as Jessica came out \ with a chart in her hands. "Hi." Wilson said.

"Hi." Jessica said as she went back to the nurses' station. She handed in the chart after initialing a page. "Make sure that Mr. Gordon in room 124 gets his meds within the next hour." She told the nurse. "If anyone wants me have them page me. I'll be sleeping in the on call room." Jessica started to walk towards the on call room. "What are you still doing here? I thought you went home hours ago."

"I'm catching up on paper work." Wilson said.

"Oh…" Jessica opened the door and went over to the bottom bunk of the bed. No one else was in the room. Wilson came in the room and leaned against the wall. "Is something on your mind?" Jessica asked as she lay on the bunk.

"No. I just…the other night I said some things that…" Jessica just looked at her husband confused. "I spoke before thinking. I'm sorry."

"James, I just finished a five hour surgery. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Wilson knelt by Jessica's bunk. "I want another child."

Jessica nodded her head. "It's kind of ironic that we would end up back here." Wilson chuckled. When they had first come up the idea to get pregnant with Annabelle they tried in this particular on-call room.

"I thought this room looked familiar." Wilson said before kissing Jessica's lips.

Her body ached for him but she was excessively tired. Maybe she could muster up a little energy… She pulled him closer and up onto the bunk with her. "I should let you sleep." Wilson said.

"Should you?" Jessica asked before building pressure in his mouth with her tongue.

"You are good at torturing me." Wilson said through a smile. "Not now. Later." He placed a finger to Jessica's lips. "Scoot over."

Jessica scooted over and smiled when Wilson wrapped an arm around her. She fell asleep but woke up when her pager went off. Wilson was gone by then but he had left a note for her. _"I had to go. Have a good rest of the night. Love James."_

* * *

Chase quietly came into the house. Both kids were already in bed but if they were asleep was the real question. He put the jacket he was wearing in the dryer. It was pouring outside and he had gotten drenched. Cameron stuck her head in the laundry room. "I thought I heard the door." She said studying her husband. She walked over to him. "You are soaked." She always loved it when Robert's hair was wet. It was so much fun to play with. She came over to him and let her hand run through his hair. Chase pulled Cameron close in for a hug. "You are shaking and cold."

"Well, you are warm."

"You are getting me wet." She complained, even though she didn't really mind. Chase wrapped his arms tighter around Cameron. He loved how small and light her body was against his. It was wonderful holding her.

"Are the kids in bed already?"

"Yes, but I don't think Simon is asleep yet. How was your day?"

Chase let out a sigh. "Long and draining. I wouldn't mind laying down on the couch with you and watching TV… or making out which ever you prefer."

"Rob…" Cameron groaned in irritation.

"What? I cannot want to make out on the couch with you. That will really make my life dull."

"Wanting to make out with me is fine. It's the way you just ruined the moment."

"I ruined the moment. How did I ruin the moment?" Cameron smirked letting Chase know he really hadn't done anything wrong. "I have to go take a shower." Chase said before releasing Cameron.

"Do want company?"

"Can I get a rain check for later?"

"Sure." Cameron said.

Chase gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. He quickly took a shower, dressed, and then went to check on the kids. Claire was fast asleep and Simon was still awake. "What are you still doing awake buddy?" Chase asked his son as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Chase asked gently stroking Simon's hair. It wasn't uncommon for Simon to have nightmares.

"No." Simon said shifting in his bed. He hugged his teddy bear and a small blue blanket tighter. It was Simon's baby blanket. He had slept with it since he was a newborn.

Chase pulled the blanket closer up to Simon's chin. "Close your eyes buddy. I'll come and check on you in awhile. Do you want me to get mom?"

Simon's eyes fluttered. "No…" Simon said through a yawn. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Chase smiled, kissed Simon's forehead, and went downstairs. "Both kids are asleep." Chase said collapsing on the couch next to Cameron. He pulled Cameron under her arms so that she was lying on top of him. It was very cozy and comfortable. His hands landed on her lower back before giving her a kiss. "You are beautiful." Chase said.

Cameron felt her cheeks growing red. She never understood how Robert could still make her blush so easily. She kissed Robert back. "I love you."

"I love you Mrs. Chase." Their lips were intertwined when Cameron pulled away. "What is wrong?"

"Do you hear that?"

Chase strained his ears to hear something…anything… "I don't hear anything." Chase said.

Cameron sat up. That is when she heard it again. "Claire." She said before getting off Chase and went upstairs. Chase followed her. Cameron was right and ended up holding a crying little girl. "Shh…"

Chase stood in the doorway of Claire's room. "Can I do anything to help?"

Cameron shook her head. "I'll see you in bed."

Chase nodded his head and went to bed. When Chase woke up later Claire was asleep between him and Allison.

* * *

Jessica looked at the open suitcases on her bed. She didn't want to go to a conference. She wanted to spend the weekend with her daughter and husband at home. Instead, Jessica was accompanying Wilson to a conference and Annabelle was spending the weekend with her grandparents, James' parents.

Jessica had already packed for and dropped Annabelle off. Now, she was just packing for James and herself. For herself, Jessica had packed a couple outfits and a nice dress for the formal banquet. For James, Jessica was still packing. Jessica took a couple of outfits out of the closet and put them on the bed.

"Are you still packing?" Wilson asked as he came into the bedroom.

Jessica held up two shirts. "Blue or dark purple?"

Wilson looked at the dark purple shirt. "I didn't even know I had this."

"Blue then." Jessica said before packing the shirt.

"I can finishing packing later." Wilson said wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist from behind. One of his hands went under her shirt and traveled up as he kissed her neck. "We have some time before we have to leave."

"What about a rain check for later?" Jessica asked removing Wilson's hand. She turned and gave him a peck on the lips. "I still have to finish packing, take a shower, and change."

Wilson let Jessica go. "Okay, go take your shower and I'll finish packing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go take your shower."

"Thanks Babe." Jessica grabbed a pair of jeans and a fitted but comfortable shirt before going into the shower.

Wilson went through the clothes that Jessica had on the bed and packed a few of the outfits. Wilson was one of the few men who could actually pack for a trip and not over or under pack. He walked over to the dresser and stopped.

He was standing so the he could see Jessica's reflection in the bathroom mirror and she could not see him. Jessica was standing in the shower with her head tilted back running her hands through her hair rinsing it out. Wilson watched Jessica and smiled. He loved watching her when she was calm and at ease. He loved looking at her naked body but it made him sad at the same time. Jessica was thinner than six weeks ago, which made sense. Jessica had been running more and her body was toned so it was natural that she was thinning. It was normal that Jessica was thin but he could see the stress and sadness in her body. It made him sad. What bothered Wilson the most was that Jessica wasn't carrying their child. He quietly sighed and watched Jessica with deep love that went beyond physical attraction. After awhile Wilson went back to packing while Jessica finished her shower.

Jessica came out of the bathroom fully clothes and towel drying her hair. She looked over what was packed in the suitcase and her face crinkled. "What?" Wilson asked.

Jessica picked up a blue tie with yellow stripes. "Explain."

"I like that tie." Wilson said unsure of where Jessica was going.

"It's…hideous doesn't even come close to describing this." Jessica said holding up the tie in shock and confusion. "My brother has no sense when it comes to fashion. You usually do."

"Will you forgive me?"

"As long as you let me throw this in the trash." Wilson made a reluctant face so Jessica added. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Fine."

"Thanks you." Jessica took the tie and threw it in the wastebasket by the bed. As Jessica was crossing the room, Wilson grabbed her by the waist. "James…" Jessica said a little annoyed. "We agreed on waiting until later."

"It is later." Wilson said as his lips trail Jessica's jaw line.

"We have to get on the road."

"We have some time." He tightened his arms around Jessica's waist.

"Babe, I'm not in the mood." Jessica said with her face turned to the side.

"Oh. Well then…" Wilson let Jessica go. "I'll start loading up the car."

"James," Jessica said making sure Wilson didn't move.

"If you aren't in the mood, you aren't in the mood." Wilson said understanding.

"Maybe later." Jessica said before giving Wilson a soft kiss.

* * *

"This is nice…" Wilson said as he and Jessica entered the hotel room.

"Why did they give us a suite?" Jessica asked confused. "There must have been a mix up at the front desk." Jessica set her suitcase down and went over to the phone. She pressed zero and waited. Wilson went over to the table where a bottle of champagne was chilling and there was a note. Wilson walked over to Jessica took the phone and hung it up. "Oh…" Jessica said looking over the note. "That was _nice_? Is that even possible for him?"

"Apparently…" Wilson was at lost of words.

"Are you sure our credit cards haven't been billed for this place?" Wilson slowly nodded his head. "What about Cuddy?" Jessica said before picking up her cell phone.

Wilson stopped her from pressing the send button. "Why don't we just do what the note says and enjoy it?"

Jessica noticed the subtle signals Wilson was sending her. The way his hand gently rubbed over her shoulders and down to her lower back. "It is a nice room." Jessica kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed. She stretched out on it. "The bed is comfy too."

"It looks comfortable." Wilson asked standing in the doorway.

"It is very comfortable…almost too comfortable." She propped herself up on her elbows and gave Wilson her best 'get over here' smile. "You should come and join me."

Wilson walked over to the bed, sat down next to Jessica, and looked her over. When Wilson didn't do anything, Jessica at him curious for a few minutes. She was laying so that her head was propped up on the pillows. Wilson kicked off his shoes before stretching his leg up on the bed next to Jessica.

Jessica wrapped her arm around Wilson and rested her head on his shoulder. Wilson rested his chin on top of Jessica's head. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your wallet?"

"Uh, it's on the table." Wilson said curiously.

Jessica got up and unbuttoned her pants letting them fall to the ground to reveal silky red underwear. Wilson took in Jessica's long slender athletic legs as she walked over to the table and back. She opened the wallet and took out a square packet. Before reaching the bed, Jessica took off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

As soon as Jessica was by the bed, Wilson reached for her. He placed a hand on her lower back and pressed his face against her smooth stomach. He gently kissed Jessica's stomach as she ran her hand through his hair. Wilson pulled Jessica onto the bed so that she was laying on her back and kissed her lips. With some help, Wilson removed his pants and shirt. "Socks," Jessica said breathlessly. Wilson removed his socks and went back to kissing Jessica.

Wilson's hand groped Jessica's body as he moved from the top of her bra, to under it, to the top, and to the back, Wilson unclipped Jessica's bra and let Jessica discard it.. He ran his hand over her breasts and gently squeezed one. Her body ached for him. Jessica lifted her torso and pressed it against Wilson.

Wilson moved his hand down to her underwear and played with the band of it. Jessica chuckled in anticipation. "What are you waiting for?" Jessica whispered into Wilson's ear before tracing the rim of it with her tongue and blowing. Wilson pulled down Jessica's panties and threw them across the room.

Jessica could feel Wilson through his boxers, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted all of him. She reached for the condom on the table and held it. Wilson looked at the condom and then at Jessica. "Do you want to use one?"

"No." Jessica said before giving Wilson a kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"It's fine with me if you want to use one." Wilson said rolling onto his side.

"I just… I want a child and six weeks was a long time to be apart from you, but do we really to try and get pregnant with our first time between the sheets?"

"To me, it doesn't matter." Jessica froze with Wilson's answer. "What?" Wilson asked.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jessica stood up and grabbed her clothes off the floor. She started to get dress.

"What does that mean?"

"You are always selfless and that is great but sometimes…What do you want? That's all I want to know. What do _you _want?"

"I…"

"You can't give me an answer can you?" Jessica asked. Wilson looked away and shook his head. "That's what I thought. I'm going for a walk."

Jessica walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked around in the hotel courtyard before sinking down on a bench.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this is so late. I've been having writers block. Also, school has picked up and this semester is a bit more challenging. I'll update asap.**


	10. Give In

**Chapter 10: Give In**

Jessica walked into the foyer of the hotel. She had been walking around for a while and decided it was probably time to come inside. She was still a little agitated so she didn't go up to the room. She knew better than to go to bed when she upset. She sat in the foyer deep in thought.

"Care to be disturbed?" Cuddy asked.

Jessica looked up at Cuddy and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you okay?" Cuddy asked sitting on one of the couches across from Jessica.

"I'm—"

"Don't say fine." Cuddy said. "There is no point of lying to me."

"Okay, then." Jessica was not used to Cuddy being blunt in personal affairs but she could deal with it. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you okay from the miscarriage? You hardly took any personal time." Cuddy had been generous in telling Jessica she could take time off from work.

"I wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. Plus, it made things better…It was a nice distraction."

"What about now?"

"Work and the miscarriage aren't the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"I need a drink. What about you?"

"I'll join you." Cuddy said and the two women stood up and went over to the bar.

"Gin and tonic on the rocks." Jessica said as she sat down at the bar.

"Margarita with salt." Cuddy said as she sat down to Jessica. The two women received their drinks and quietly sat. Jessica looked deep into her drink but didn't touch the liquid. "Usually, you drink and talk." Cuddy said.

"I don't drink when I'm upset and I never drink gin and tonic. My mother used to drink these all the time. I can barely stand the smell. I just order the drink when I need to think."

"I'll start then. Why are you down here instead of upstairs with Wilson?"

"I love my husband. He is perfect. I'm so happy that we are married and that we have Annabelle. I couldn't ask for anything better in my life."

"Then what is the problem?"

"My husband, as you know, can be the most selfless man ever."

"Uh huh,"

"Usually, that is great. It never bothers me except when I don't know what he wants and he won't tell me. Right now, I don't know if he wants another child because I want one or he does. Wilson has three ex-wives. Part of that is because is he never knew what he wanted… Then one day he woke up and knew what he want and it wasn't them. I don't want to wake up one day and not be wanted or needed anymore."

"Jessica," Cuddy suddenly felt a new compassion for Jessica that had never existed before. "That's not going to happen. Wilson adores you."

"I gave myself an abortion when I was an intern. I told Wilson after I had the miscarriage. I told him and he says everything is okay… The truth is he looks at me differently now. Now look at me and tell me it won't happen."

"Wilson is not going to leave you."

"I want a real drink." Jessica said before getting the bar tender's attention. "Vodka on the rock. Make it a double." Jessica got the drink and slowly took a sip.

* * *

Jessica slowly opened the door to the suite. She could hear the TV on in the other room. Wilson had fallen asleep watching it. She walked into the other room and grabbed a pair of pants pajamas. She quickly got ready for bed. Jessica went over the TV and turned it off before crawling into bed next to Wilson.

Wilson rolled over in the bed and looked at Jessica. She was awake. "Did I wake you?" Jessica asked.

"It's late. You had me worried. Where were you?" Wilson asked.

"I just walked around for awhile. I ended up having a drink and talk with Cuddy."

"Oh," Wilson said as Jessica intertwined her hand with his.

"Sorry that I didn't call." Jessica said and gave Wilson a gentle kiss.

"What is wrong?" Wilson asked as Jessica started to cry. Jessica was sobbing. Wilson sat up and pulled Jessica into his lap so he was cradling her. "Babe, tell me what is wrong." Jessica wrapped her arm around Wilson's neck and buried her head in his neck. "I can't understand you."

"Tell me you aren't going to leave me. I don't want to loose you."

"Who said anything about me leaving?" Pure shock was on Wilson's face. He couldn't imagine a life without Jessica. How she had come up with that idea was insane to him. "I love you. I am _not _going anywhere. _I. Love. You._" He said the last part so that it sunk deep into Jessica's mind.

Jessica looked at Wilson. "I know. I love you too." She gave Wilson a gentle kiss that gradually turned into more…

Sometimes, all we want is a connection. That connection of physical touch and emotions is a key part of being human. It is important and we sometimes forget that. When we forget how fragile and important connections are we can get into trouble. Sometimes, we slip and end up hurting ourselves or our love ones more than we could ever imagine. Then again, sometimes we end up on the right track and everything is…well, perfect.

Jessica was sweaty, out of breath, and in pure bliss. She lay on her back catching her breath. "That was…"

"Yeah…" Wilson said turning on his side to face Jessica and kissing her shoulder with his lips. "So…"

"So…?"

"What was going on earlier? Why was I going to leave you?"

Trying to avoid the question, Jessica wrapped a leg around Wilson's waist. "Well, obviously that isn't going to happen so why don't we concentrate on something else."

Wilson stopped kissing Jessica and looked her in the face. Something was off about his wife. "You don't avoid discussions."

"I'm not avoiding."

"Yes you are. Since when do you lie to avoid something?"

Jessica could bluff. In fact, she had a very good poker face but this was something different. "I love you and you love me. So there is nothing to worry about. Obviously, I was just upset and I overreacted earlier."

"I'll buy it for now but I want you to eventually tell me what is going on."

"Okay then." Jessica said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Wilson said even though he wasn't very happy with where the discussion had gone. He knew Jessica would come around and tell him the truth but until then he would have to patient. Thankfully, he was a patient man.

"What time is it?"

Wilson looked over at the clock behind Jessica. "Three in the morning…"

"We should probably go to sleep." Jessica said as her fingers walked across Wilson's chest.

"Probably…" Wilson said. He traced his lips across Jessica's lips. There lips were barely touching but the energy between them was ecstatic.

"We will be tired."

"Were going to be tired already." Wilson said right before he kissed Jessica. They both knew what that meant: screw it, they were going to stay up doing an extra curricular activity. They picked up right where they had left off.

* * *

"You are happy." House noted as Wilson sat down at a table in the conference room. Ignoring House, Wilson took out a pad of yellow paper and a pen. "You really aren't going to tell me, your best friend?" House asked shocked.

"My personal life doesn't belong to you." Wilson said.

"Goody two shoes."

"That's a new one."

"Oh, sarcasm." House said annoyed. He made a puppy face. "Come on, give me one small juicy detail." Wilson just shook his head. "Don't make me beg. That is your thing not mine."

"Even begging won't help you." Wilson said.

"What are you begging for this time House?" Jessica asked as she came over to the table.

"Information about your sex life."

"It's great." Jessica replied in return she got an interested yet surprised look from Wilson. "It makes him be quiet." Jessica explained.

"I thought you were going to the other event." Wilson said changing the subject.

"I am. I just needed to talk to you so I thought I would come over and see you. We could talk later if that's better."

"Later would be better." Wilson said.

"Okay, then later." Wilson motioned Jessica to come closer. "What?"

When Jessica was in close enough, Wilson gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jessica said and gave him a kiss back.

"Will you two please get a room?" House asked.

"We already have one." Jessica said with a smile before walking away. Wilson casually watched Jessica as she walked away. He very much enjoyed the view.

"Stop checking out your wife and pay attention. We all know she has a fantastic ass but you don't need to make a big deal about it." House said.

Wilson looked at House. "No, that is not allowed."

"What's not allowed?"

"You aren't allowed to check my wife."

"Oh, please. It's not like I'm having phone or oral sex with her."

Wilson put up his hands as he often does when he is uncomfortable. "No! Don't even go there."

"Don't be a baby. You married a very attractive woman. You don't think other people haven't noticed her. OMG!"

"You are my friend. I don't want your opinion on my wife's ass or anything."

"You don't want me to even rate it?" House asked shocked.

"No!"

"Out of ten, a twelve."

"It's more of a fifteen out of ten." Wilson said.

"How is the sex?"

"You're not getting an answer."

"I'm just asking. It must be good."

"House."

"Fine. Prude."

"Evil."

* * *

Sometimes, it is nice to dress up for a special occasion to wear makeup and heels. Sometimes, it is nice to play pretend. Then there are times when reality is even better than pretend.

On the last day of the conference there was a formal event to which everyone dressed his or her best. House even wore his good tuxedo for the event. It was a big deal but mostly it was way for everyone to just have fun after three days of listening to speakers nonstop on medical research and such.

"Babe, we are going to be late." Wilson said as he checked his watch. He didn't really care when they got there just that it happened.

"We'll be fine." Jessica said from the bathroom.

"Honestly, you'll look beautiful no matter what." Wilson said trying to make Jessica hurry.

Jessica laughed. "Calm down." She said as she applied the last of her makeup.

"Which dress are you wearing anyways?" Wilson asked. He had forgotten to look at the dress Jessica had packed. It occurred to him that he should have thanked Jessica for packing his tuxedo.

"Um…You'll see." Jessica teased him.

He softly smiled to himself and sat down at the table. He was reclining in the chair when Jessica came out. He instantly recognized the dress. It was a long black dress with a small train and plunging v-neck line but still remained conservative for a married woman. The neckline ended with a simple but elegant crystal brooch. He always loved Jessica in that dress.

"I forgot about that one." Wilson said. "You haven't worn it for awhile."

"I don't have many occasions to wear it to." Jessica said as she went over to the table.

"You look beautiful." Wilson said as he stood up. He placed his hands on Jessica's hips and gently pulled at her.

"We have to go." Jessica said as Wilson started to kiss her neck.

"No we don't."

Jessica laughed out of amusement and pleasure. "This coming from you who was giving me such a hard time."

"I was lying earlier. You'll have to punish me for it."

"Well, that is going to have to wait." Wilson made such a sad face that Jessica busted out laughing. "You're like a horny teenager."

"Well, it's been six weeks and I've been a very _patient_ man."

"Yes, you have but you got some last night."

"It's not the same though." Wilson said and they both knew it was true.

"You're right." Jessica said she took Wilson's hand and guided it down her body. "Let's forget about the party downstairs."

"I like that idea." Wilson said and they picked up right where they had left off the night before.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of an update. School has picked up and I have very little time for anything besides HW. :( I'll try and update soon.**


	11. A Little Something

**Chapter 11: A Little Something**

**A/N: So, this chapter is pretty much Chameron fluff. I know that is heart breaking for everyone. :) Enjoy! Sorry it so short. **

* * *

Cameron woke up in the mood. She had been having a wonderful dream and now needed to share her arousal. She looked over at her husband who was currently asleep on his back. She wanted to wake him up but Cameron knew better. She had to do this the right way or everything would fall apart. She started with simple touches and kissed his neck. "Robert," She whispered into her husband's ear.

Robert groggily moaned and rolled onto his back. He was confused and tired. He was determined not to wake up. He could feel his wife's hands shifting over his chest and body.

"Are you awake?" Cameron asked Chase as she kissed his neck.

"No." Chase sighed with closed eyes. He was on the brink of falling back asleep.

"Too bad." Cameron said leaving her husband questioning. "I guess I am going to have to help you then."

Chase was not paying attention to Cameron when his eyes suddenly opened and he clutched at the sheets. He was rapidly breathing. "Uh…" Cameron looked up at her husband's face. It was painted with pleasure. Cameron smiled and went back to gently caressing and blowing. "Allison," Chase barely breathed out a before reaching down towards his wife. He was able to get her attention and pulled her up to him so that their mouths met. Cameron moved her hand between them and massaged his hard on.

Cameron smiled. She could feel the intense passion from Chase as his mouth worked against her. "I guess it was a good idea to wake you up." Cameron murmured.

Chase removed Cameron's hand from between them. He reached for the band of Cameron's pants and pulled them down. They proceeded to go on a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

Have you ever focused so much on one thing that everything else seems to disappear? You concentrate so hard on something as if trying to reach perfection. It starts small and then slowly builds.

Chase was sitting in a chair at the table in the kitchen while Cameron was sitting on the kitchen table. Her feet dangled off the table and Chase's hands ran up and down her thighs as they exchanged deep and wet kisses. "Are you comfortable?" Chase asked between kisses as his hand inched further up Cameron's thigh under her silky red bathrobe.

"Uh huh." She ran a hand through his hair and then let it rest on the back of his neck.

"Good." Chase said with a smile and went back to kissing his wife. One of his hands withdrew from under her bathrobe and went up her body landing on her breast. He moved his hand so that it could get inside the robe. Cameron knew where her husband was headed and stopped him by intertwining their hands. "Everything okay?" Chase asked when Cameron stopped him.

"Yeah, but it's going to awkward enough if the kids walk in without your hand in my robe." Cameron said.

Chase sat back in the chair with a smirk on his face. His hands landed just above her knee. "Babe, you woke me up this morning with a blow job. Now, it's time for me to…" He slid his hand under Cameron's robe, up her thigh, and stroked it while lowering his head and kissing just above her knee. "…Take care of you."

"We should go lock ourselves in the den or something."

Chase moved his face up to Cameron's and gave her a sweet kiss. "If you want."

"I'm happy being here right now." Cameron said.

Chase stood up and deepened the kiss. Things were going great until they heard a little voice say. "Mom! Dad!"

Both adults stopped and turned to see Simon standing in the kitchen. "Hey buddy." Chase said. They instantly separated from each other and Cameron got off the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Simon said.

"Hey honey." Cameron said. "Do you want French toast or cereal for breakfast?"

"Who would be making the French toast?" Simon asked.

"Your dad." Cameron said.

"I'll have French toast then."

"What if mom wanted to make it?" Chase asked.

"Then I'd be having cereal. That's a silly question dad." Simon said with a smile. It was a known fact in the Chase household that Cameron did not make French toast. Something always went wrong and the French toast always tasted a little off.

Cameron made a sad face at Simon who came over to her and gave her a kiss. "I still love you mom."

"Thank you. I love you too."

Simon looked around his mom and saw his little sister holding a teddy bear. "Hi Claire. Dad is making French toast."

Chase looked at his daughter who was barely awake. "Hey baby girl. Do you want to come and help me?"

Claire walked over to her dad and hugged at his legs. Chase picked up his daughter who instantly rested her head on his shoulder. "Morning pumpkin." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Um, do you have everything under control here?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll be back."

Chase nodded his head. "Hey Simon why don't you go grab the eggs out of the fridge."

"Sure dad." Simon said as he went over to the fridge.

"Thank you." Chase said as Simon brought the carton of eggs over to the kitchen table so that they could start making French toast.

Cameron fixed the temperature of the water and then got into her shower. As a mother, Cameron had come to find time alone in the shower as sacred. With children, she had very few moments for herself and this was one of them. She enjoyed and valued every minute of being alone in the shower.

Cameron got out of the shower, got dressed, fixed her hair, put on some makeup, and went down stairs. She was just coming into the kitchen when Simon spoke. "Dad,"

"Yeah buddy?" Chase asked.

"Why do grownups kiss?"

Chase chuckled to himself. "Do you mean why do mommy and I kiss?" Simon nodded his head. "Well, I kiss mommy because I love her."

"So, when you give Claire and me kisses goodnight is it because you love us too?"

"Yep," Chase said.

"Oh," Simon said before finishing his last bite of French toast. "I'm done. May I be excused?" Simon asked.

"Yes, you may." Chase said.

"I'm done too!" Claire said. She was sitting on her father's lap.

"One more bite." Chase said. Claire looked at her dad. "It's one or three." Claire took one more bite of her French toast. "Good girl."

"I'm done." She said again and hopped off her daddy's lap. "Mommy will you help me get dress?"

Cameron picked up her daughter. "Come on munchkin. Do you want to wear a dress toady?"

"No!"

"Don't yell sweetie." Cameron said as she carried Claire out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Chase was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Simon came in wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Uh, buddy. I think it's a bit too cold for shorts."

"But I want to wear shorts."

"Go put some pants on."

"But dad!"

Chase turned and looked at his son. "Go." Simon left and went to go change.

"What was that all about?" Cameron asked Chase as she came into the kitchen. It was not like Simon to not listen to his parents. He was a easy kid in that he wasn't a troublemaker.

"I have no idea but he is our son so it's probably something genetic." Chase said before leaning over t give his wife a kiss. "Morning."

"We said good morning earlier babe."

"I know but that was a long time ago. What you don't want my kisses now?"

Cameron grabbed at her husband and pulled him close. "I always want you."

"It's a good thing I'm around then." Chase said before Cameron gave him a kiss. "I should go get dressed." At this point in the morning, Chase was only in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Go." Cameron said. "We'll finish this later."

"I can't wait." Chase said.

* * *

Jessica woke up with her daughter asleep in bed next to her. It was nice to be back home. Although, Jessica and James were able to reconnect as a couple during their trip it was nice to be back home and be a family. Jessica turned to see that Wilson was still in bed. He was awake and reading the newspaper. It was typical Saturday routine. He got up, went downstairs, made coffee, got the newspaper, and came back upstairs.

"Anything interesting happening in the world?" Jessica asked.

"Something interesting is always happening. Whether or not it is good or not is a completely different discussion." Wilson leaned over and gave her a kiss before pulling her closer. "Morning."

"Morning." Jessica said. She rested her head on his chest while watching their daughter. "She had fun with your mom."

"Of course she did. Annabelle is the only grandchild in the family. It would be a miracle if either of my brothers ever had children." Wilson said with a smile on his face. He knew that, as absurd as it sounded, he had pleased his mother by giving her a granddaughter.

"You never know." Jessica said while playing with Annabelle's hair. "Remember when we brought her home from the hospital. She was so small."

"She was just a cute though."

"She was a gorgeous baby."

"She still is adorable."

"No doubt about it." Jessica said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was good to be with her family.


	12. Kids

**Chapter 12: Kids**

Cameron was going to wake up Claire and Chase was going to wake up Simon. "Simon, buddy it's time to wake up." Chase said going into Simon's room as he fixed his tie. "Simon…" Chase could tell that something was wrong.

Simon slowly sat up. "Hi Dad…" He said weakly.

Chase sat on the side of the bed. "Does your chest hurt?" Simon nodded his head. "Okay, come here." Chase picked up his son and carried him into Cameron and Chase's bathroom. Chase placed Simon on the counter and got his son's inhaler. After shaking the inhaler, Chase handed it to Simon who took one puff. "Better?" Chase asked after Simon exhaled. Simon nodded his head. "Good." Chase gave Simon a kiss on the forehead. "Go get dressed bud."

Simon went to go get dressed while Chase went downstairs. Claire was eating her breakfast and Cameron was drinking coffee. "You should eat something." Chase told his wife.

"I will. Where is Simon?"

"He is getting dressed."

"Is everything okay?" Cameron asked. She had a feeling that something was off.

Chase was careful with his phrasing in order to keep his wife calm. "He is fine. He woke up with a little tightness in his chest but…" He saw the look in Cameron's eyes and switched tactics. "Allison, he is fine."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Afterwards Cameron said; "Okay…He is fine." What could Cameron say; she was protective of her son. She was not thinking as a doctor but as a mother right now. If she were thinking as a doctor, Cameron would be able to rationalize.

"He is fine." Chase reassured her once more.

Cameron nodded her head and gave Chase a weak smile. "I'm just going to make sure he is getting ready."

"Okay," Chase said.

Cameron hasn't even reached the stairs when Simon was coming down them. "Hi mom."

"Good morning buddy. How are you feeling? Is you chest still tight?"

"It feels better now." Simon said. "I'm all dressed for school."

"I see that."

Simon smiled and went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started eating cereal. He looked fine to Cameron and was acting like Simon. Maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe she was just worried for no reason. Cameron took a deep breath and let it out. She really needed to chill.

* * *

Chase looked at the intern standing in front of him in shock. "You paged me because you need help putting an intravenous drip feed in?"

"Yes…" The intern said questioningly as if he were unsure of himself.

Chase shook his head. "Do you see the ladies at the desk?"

The interns looked at the nurse's desk and then back at Chase. "Yes,"

"Those are nurses. Go ask them to help you." Chase was the head of the department he did not need kids pretending to be doctors asking him stupid questions. Where had that kid gone to medical school? Why hadn't he learned the basics?

Chase didn't have time. He had to be down in NICU. He went down to check on a patient who had been admitted last night. The patient was a baby who had been delivered and then abandoned at the hospital. What was even more horrible was that the mother of the baby had been and addict which caused serious repercussions for the baby and was leading to her premature death. Being a father made cases like this even worst.

Down in the NICU, Chase gently lifted the baby out of her bassinet and sat down in the rocking chair. He gently rocked the baby. While he was there, Cameron came in. "Hey stranger."

"Hi," Chase said as Cameron came over to him. They exchanged a quick kiss.

"I forgot how good you look with a baby in your arms." Cameron said.

Chase smiled. "I just wanted to make sure she knew someone cared before…"

"I know." Cameron nodded her head. It was easier not to talk about it. "How long?"

"Maybe a day or two." Chase said even they both knew the baby would be lucky to make it through the night. "She is a little fighter."

"May I?"

"Sure." Chase gently handed the baby over to Cameron who held the baby in her arms and walked around. Chase watched Cameron struck in aw and smiled.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Chase said with a smile on his face.

"Come on what is it?"

"It's just that you are beautiful."

Cameron smiled and shook her head before shifting her attention back to the baby. "She is so pretty."

"Yeah," Chase stood up and went over to Cameron. He took the baby back and put her in her crib. "Come on," Chase said taking Cameron by the hand and leading her out of NICU.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked as Chase kept leading her down the hall.

Chase walked them down the hall and into his office. He closed the door and made sure it was locked before pulling Cameron close to him.

"Rob?" Cameron asked confused. It was not like her husband to get physical with her on the job.

"Shhh…" Chase kissed Cameron and maneuvered them so that they were on the couch in his office. Chase pulled Cameron close to him so that she was laying on top of him as their mouths worked together. His hands did not go to unbutton, unzip, or remove any clothing. At this moment, Chase was jus needing to feel the love that existed between himself and his wife.

Cameron understood what was going on. She did not try to change anything. She just let herself get lost in the moment.

* * *

Responding to a page is often second nature for a doctor. The page goes off and the doctors' brain goes into hyper drive and the emotions get placed on the backburner for a little while. If the doctors thought like the family members nothing would work, but it is scary when the tables are flipped.

Chase and Cameron were sitting on the couch in Chase's office when their pagers went off. They both had the same number appear. Chase stood up, went over to his desk, and called the number. "This is Dr. Chase….No, she is here with me. We'll be down. How long has he—? Okay, thank you."

Cameron could tell by Chase's voice that something was off. "What is it?"

"I need you to take a deep breath first."

"What is wrong? Tell me."

Since getting his wife to calm down wasn't going to happen Chase gave in. "It's Simon, but he is going to be okay."

Cameron stood up and was already on her way down the hall. Chase followed her down the stairs. "Allison."

"Don't."

"Allison, you are in heels be careful."

"I know how to walk in heels Robert." She snapped at him.

"You aren't walking. You are running."

Cameron didn't care. She was down in the E.R. in a matter of minutes. She instantly found her son. "How is he?"

She asked the doctor who was in charge of Simon's care. "He was having some breathing issues. There was a bit of fluid in his lungs but we took care of that. I'm putting him on oxygen for a couple of hours, but he should be fine." The doctor said in a reassuring voice.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked. She wasn't thinking like a doctor. She was thinking like a mother who was freaking out.

"I'm sure." The doctor said. "I'm going to move him upstairs so he'll be more comfortable, if that is okay with you."

"Thank you." Chase said to the doctor and then looked at his wife. "Allison,…"

"I just…I need to check up on Simon."

"Okay," Chase said.

Cameron drew back the curtain went over to her son's bed and stood by the side of it. Simon was asleep and breathing in and out the oxygen that was being provided to him through a mask. She gently stroked his face and brushed back his hair.

Chase could not only hear the deep sigh of relief that Cameron let out but he could see her body slowly relax. It suddenly occurred to him that both he and Allison had been going through a few couple of tense weeks and now he could see the effects it had on Allison. He slowly walked over to her and rubbed one of her shoulders.

"You said that he was fine." Allison said.

"Don't." Chase said and he removed his hand from her. It hurt that she would say that even if she were upset. "This isn't anyone's fault. You know that." He knew that she was scared.

Cameron finally looked at her husband. "Why are you so calm?"

"It's just an act. Someone has to be."

Cameron stood up and went over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Chase's grip on Cameron hinted at how much of a mess he was as well.

"I hate seeing him like this."

"So, do I." Chase rubbed his wife's back and let out a deep breath.

Simon had been in and out of the hospital since his birth because of his asthma. Even after so many years, Chase and Cameron were still not fully adjusted to it. It was still scary. It was still difficult to see their son in such pain. On some level, Chase knew that it bothered Cameron more because of her past experience with her deceased husband. He knew that on some level she was afraid that Simon was going to die. That was why Chase kept his cool. Someone had to be the stable one and it was left up to him.

* * *

Jessica walk down the hall and knocked on the hospital door. She walked in and sat down on the bed where her nephew was sitting up in bed. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Simon said.

"Good." Jessica smiled at her nephew. "What's that?" Jessica said as she looked at a book that was placed on a chair. She picked up the book on the chair and handed it to Simon.

"Where did it come from?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Jessica said even though she knew where the book came from.

"Will you read it to me?" Simon asked.

"Of course." Jessica said. "Scoot over." Jessica sat down next to Simon, opened the book, and started to read.

About ten minutes later, Chase stuck his head in the door. "Hey,"

"Hey dad." Simon said. "Aunt Jess is reading to me."

"What is she reading to you?"

"_Peter Rabbit_." Simon said.

Chase smiled. _Peter Rabbit_ was one of Simon's favorites. "Wow. You have a nice aunty."

"Of course, I'm nice." Jessica said. "I have the best nephew in the world. How could I not be nice?" Jessica got up and walked over to her brother. "Hey Simon, your dad and I need to talk out in the hallway for a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." Simon said.

Chase followed his sister out into the hallway. Jessica instantly wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm able to function." Chase said. "I worry about him."

"It's the blessing and curse of being a parent."

"Kids, they can rip your heart out of your chest."

Jessica smiled. She let go of her brother and held his face in her hands. "That's true, but they also can make your heart melt."

"Thanks." Chase removed Jessica's hands from his face.

"No problem."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Go take care of your son." Jessica said.

Chase walked into the hospital room and looked at his son. "Hey buddy."

"Hey dad."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Hey dad, will you reading this to me first?"

"Sure." Chase walked over to the bed and sat down next to Simon. He kissed Simon's forehead before starting to read the story to Simon.


	13. The Devil Makes Three

**Chapter 13: The Devil Makes Three**

**A/N: A new chapter! So, school is done and I am working for the summer. I will try and be more consistent with updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jessica was in the kitchen drinking tea when Wilson came in. Wilson automatically went over to the coffee machine and poured himself some when he noticed that Jessica wasn't drinking coffee. This was strange. "You aren't drinking coffee." He looked at her, the mug, and back at her.

"No, I'm not." Jessica said. She was surprised at her husband maybe he hadn't noticed. "I left something on the bathroom counter for you, did you see it?"

"No." Wilson said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

His reaction made sense to Jessica now. "Oh, okay…" Jessica looked at the liquid in her cup before taking a sip. She went over to the sink and poured out the cup. "Annabelle, are you ready sweetie?" Jessica called.

"Yup." Annabelle said as she came down the stairs.

"Okay, go give daddy a hug."

Annabelle ran over to Wilson and gave him a hug. "Have a nice day sweetie." Wilson said hugging his daughter.

"Bye daddy." Annabelle said.

"I will see you later." Wilson said to Jessica before giving her a kiss.

"See you later." Jessica said before leaving.

Wilson had a few minutes before he had to leave for work. He poured out his cup of coffee and loaded the dishwasher. He remembered that he had left something upstairs and went upstairs to grab it. As he was passing the bathroom, he remembered what Jessica had said. He went in and looked. He saw the pregnancy test and everything fell into place. The reason Jessica wasn't drinking coffee was because she was pregnant.

* * *

House looked at the woman walking down the hall. He considered her pure evil. She appeared nice and acted in a deceiving way so that her true colors did not show. What confused him was why the evil creature was in the hospital.

He walked out into the hall and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to House."

"I never said it was nice."

"Not much changes."

"Except for your hair. It's bigger now. I assume that it helps hide the horns."

"You were always such a sweet guard dog but you've lost some of your charm."

"He's married and has a kid."

"Yes, I am here to see Wilson but I'm not interested. You seemed to have forgotten that I left him not the other way around."

"Right. So then your ken doll is still under your spell or do you like to refer to your vibrator as your husband?"

The woman wasn't phased. "You'd think you would get a bit more interesting…but you don't. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go to."

"Yeah, a meeting to steal someone else's soul. Have fun with that. I know you'll get a kick out of it."

* * *

Wilson looked up when there was a knock on the door. He smiled and stood up. "Julie, it's nice to see you."

"Same here."

"Please come in and sit down. What can I do for you?" Wilson said unsure of what his ex-wife was doing in his office let alone Plainsboro.

"I won't need to sit down. This won't take that long." She placed an envelope on his desk. "You've been served."

Wilson's expression was of shock and confusion but he took the envelope and opened it. "What?"

Julie smiled. "I knew I was going to enjoy that. I'll see you in court." Julie was by the door when she said; "Oh, and James it was nice to see you too."

* * *

"You are being sued by the devil. That sucks." House said as he and Wilson sat at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Clarification. Julie is not suing me. Her client is."

"Who is the client?"

"An old patient."

"I told you to never marry that woman. I knew it. She was going to come for your balls one of these days!"

Chase was walking by when House said the last statement rather loudly. He looked at House and Wilson. "Do I want to know?"

"Wilson's balls are going to be put in his ex-wife's trophy collection." House said.

"Which ex-wife?" Chase asked sitting down. If he was going to listen to gossip it might as well be entertaining which was a guarantee with House around.

"The devil one." Chase gave a questioning look. "Julie." House continued.

"So, what has she done?"

"She is suing Wilson."

"What did you do, forget to pay alimony?" Chase asked.

"Julie is not suing me. Her client is."

"Oh, well there is where your first mistake was. You married a lawyer. Always a bad choice." Chase said teaming up with House to torment Wilson. "Is she any good?"

"Yes." Wilson said who was distracted as he looked over the file of the patient who was now suing him.

"Julie never forgave easily." House commented. "Like this one time—"

"If you were going to tell Chase about the Christmas party I would advise you not to." Wilson warned.

House looked intrigued. "Oh and why not?"

"I have your college yearbook." Wilson said making the smile from House's face disappear.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"I'm lost." Chase said looking from Wilson to House.

House glared at Wilson and then turned to Chase. "He's just upset that his balls are going to get crushed. By Prada heels no less."

"Julie doesn't wear Prada." Wilson said.

"No, she doesn't but Jessica does." House said as he saw Wilson's current wife walk into the cafeteria.

Wilson looked around and found his wife with his eyes. He watched her silently and subtly smiled to himself. "Excuse me." Wilson said as he stood up and went over to Jessica. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Can we go talk?"

"Sure." Jessica said before they walked out.

Wilson placed a hand on Jessica's waist and guided her out into the hall. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Jessica said.

"I saw the pregnancy test." Wilson whispered into her ear as they walked down the hall. He pulled her in a little closer. "I can't tell you how happy I am."

Taking advantage of the fact that the hallway was deserted Jessica turned and placed her hand on his back pulling him closer in. "I'd like to see you prove it." She said with a wicked smile.

Wilson smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

Jessica smiled sly. "Yes." She pulled him into an empty room and locked the door. Mouths intertwined and hands reached for clothing. Beneath the fabric, skin touched skin and passion filled up the room and the moment. Bodies ached with love and ecstasy. Once again, happiness existed in the world and everything was perfect.

Jessica lay with Wilson's arms wrapped around her. He gently kissed her shoulder and she intertwined their hands together. "Jessica…"

"Shh…not yet." She said pulling his arm tighter around her and closing her eyes. "Just a little longer."

Wilson smiled and buried his face in the back of her neck. "Just a little longer then."

* * *

Jessica looked at Wilson confused. "Repeat that because I thought I just heard you say that your ex-wife is suing you meaning us."

"She represents the people suing me." Wilson clarified.

"Nope. I did hear you correctly."

They were in the empty hospital room where they had just had sex. Jessica was sitting on the bed and pulling on her shirt when Wilson told her the news about Julie. "So, when did this all happen?" Jessica asked.

"She came by to drop off the papers this morning." Wilson said annoyed. He sat down in a chair by the bed.

"How bad is it?"

"She probably has enough to make a case."

Jessica got off the bed and sat on Wilson's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Wilson was once again astonished by how light he wife was and how comforting her touch was. "It could be worst."

"Yeah, it could be."

She rested her forehead against his. "It's going to be okay. So are lives get a little bit more interesting. That's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"We haven't dealt with being sued and you haven't met Julie yet."

"She doesn't scare me."

"Oh and why is that?" Wilson was curious now.

"Because she doesn't get to do this." Jessica brushed her lips against Wilson's and then tenderly kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Wilson asked.

"Let me know when you find he answer because I'm clueless." Jessica said before giving Wilson another kiss.

Wilson smiled. This was one the benefits of Jessica being pregnant she was much more hands on than usual. It was nice to know how much she actually cared and how much her body wanted him. He found it to be incredibly sexy.

Jessica's pager going off ruined the moment.

"Ignore it." Wilson said.

"I can't. Sorry, but I'll see you later."

"Fine just leave me here to rot and wither alone."

"You'll survive." Jessica said.

"What if I don't?"

"We'll never have sex again. I'm not into that whole necrophilia thing."

"Us never having sex again would be a loss to the human race. I'll make an effort to live."

"See you later then." Jessica said before scooting out of the room.

* * *

The sound of the door closing caught Julie's attention first. "I always thought your office would be more scary and have all those devil worshipping symbols on the walls, but this is actually really nice. Huh?"

Julie looked up from her notes. "I expected you to use a bigger sock to stuff your pants." Julie looked at House's pants. "I'm just going to say it was cold outside."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Julie asked confused.

"Why are you suing Wilson? Do you hate him that much?" House asked.

"I don't hate James. I have a client. This is simply a business arrangement. Nothing to get your tighty-whites in a bunch about."

"Believe me, they aren't in a bunch over you."

"Oh, so they are in bunch just not over me. Maybe Lisa Cuddy?"

"That's low, even for you."

"Who said anything about playing by the rules?"

"I'm sorry." House said. Julie looked at House confused. "You and Wilson were having problems and it probably didn't help that I kept him out late and…"

"Would get him drunk, call at odd hours, and play jokes that were less than amusing."

"Yeah. Okay, I admit it I was jealous. I thought I was losing my best friend."

Julie started to laugh uncontrollably. Now it was House's turn to be confused. Julie was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Julie took a deep breath and composed herself. "You? Apologizing!" Julie started to giggle again. "Oh House that is so not like you? What has been done to make you this way?"

"I've matured." Pause. "Okay, not really. I was trying something new…"

"Uh huh. Here I thought you had never gotten over your little crush on me." Julie moved past House to get a file.

"Please…" House said while checking out Julie's backside. "I never had a crush on you."

Julie turned and smirked at House. "That's right. What you felt for me was lust. Don't think I forgot that kiss at the holiday party."

"You weren't married to Wilson yet."

"I had not even met him yet." Julie was standing close to House now. House played with the collar of Julie's shirt. She responded by closing the distance between them. House's fingers moved down to the plunging neckline of Julie's blouse.

House withdrew his hand. "One problem. You are married."

Julie smiled and pulled House close to her. "There is a problem with your logic. I'm not married. I never remarried."

"Perfect." House said with a grin.


	14. Sleeping with the Devil

**Chapter 14: Sleeping with the Devil**

"I knew you always liked me." Julie said as she lay in a bed that was foreign a week ago. Over the past couple of days, she had become very familiar with the bed. The rather comfortable bed that Julie had been waking up in for the past week belonged to that of Gregory House.

"I have no idea where you got that impression." House said crawling back into the bed before giving Julie a kiss.

"If you didn't like me you would have kicked me out of your apartment a couple of days ago."

"I would have but you won't invite me over to your apartment. So, mine became the default."

"I told you, I'm having my floors redone." Julie said.

"Whatever you say," House's hand moved down her waist and over her hips. It was clear that House's interest was not in what Julie was saying. He was more interested in picking up where they had left off earlier.

Julie knew House wasn't paying attention to what she was saying so she went in a new direction. She pushed her hips up leaning into House as an invitation. "What do you want to do to me?"

House grinned and let his mouth travel down Julie's body. She let out a squeal as House's tongue started do interesting things further down her body. Julie's mouth hung open as she clenched at the sheet and her body reacted to House's experienced and gifted touch. At one point, House looked up at Julie's pained face and with a wicked smile said: "Oh, the things I am going to do to you."

* * *

"I haven't see you around much." Wilson said to House as he walked down a hall.

House looked at Wilson and then continued to walk down the hall. "What are you stalking me now because I'm not around enough? They don't want you around and then when you are gone they want you back. It's all very exhausting keeping track you know."

"I just wanted to know what you were up to." Wilson said. "No reason to get all defensive."

"I wasn't defensive. I've been busy. I do have a life outside this place you know."

"Busy with what?"

"I've been trying to hang out with more people. I'm trying to be a little less anti-social. It's part of this whole growing thing. You should try it."

"So, you are seeing someone." House gave Wilson a blank stare. "I assume when you talk like that and whenever you go down the hall whistling it's an indication that you are getting some. So, who is the woman? It is a woman right?"

"Yes, it is a woman. I only take cross-dressers out when I need to ruin your dates." House leaned on his cane and said. "You don't know her. I met her awhile back and we ran into each other the other day."

"Does she have a name?"

"She prefers to be referred to as a booty call. We met on an internet porn site."

Wilson raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, I get it. You want to keep it on the lowdown. My lips are sealed. I'm happy for you."

"Well, see how long it will last."

"This is good for you."

"How is the lawsuit going?" House asked.

"Fine. Ah, it turns out that Julie will not be part of the case. She was just delivering the news."

"That's weird."

"Really? It made sense to me. I think she just wanted to get back at me. Anyways, the hospital is going to settle. It won't be too bad."

"Why would she do that? It wouldn't make sense."

"Cuddy? Um, because that's how the hospital works."

"What are you talking about?" House said realizing that he and Wilson were talking about two different things. House was going to have to be more careful if he didn't want Wilson figuring out that he was sleeping with Julie.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked confused.

"Never mind. I have to go."

"Okay,"

"Oh, House?"

"Yeah,"

"I hope it works out."

House shrugged his shoulders and went into to his office. He went to his desk, picked up his cell phone, and dialed.

"I was just thinking about you. Well, about last night and how a repeat would be nice." Julie said when she picked up her cell phone. She was alone in her office so she could be casual. "I was thinking about picking up Thai and then coming over unless something else sounds better to you."

House could not bring himself to say what he wanted earlier because the truth was that he liked spending time Julie. They were compatible. Sure, they were in a way just using each other for the physical but it did not matter. "Thai sounds great. What time should I expect you?"

"Six thirty?"

"Perfect."

"So, what were you calling about?" Julie asked since they had the plans for the evening out of the way.

"Uh, I just wanted to know how you felt about phone sex." House said coming up with something on the spot that was not too out of line for him.

Julie laughed. "Maybe another time. You are such a bad man. Sexy as hell but bad."

"Well, you aren't an angel yourself."

"Of course not!" Julie laughed. "If I was an angel I wouldn't have done that thing with my tongue that you like so much."

A huge grin spread across House's face. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"You've been quiet all night." Julie said as she lay on her stomach in the bed. Her head was resting on the pillow and she looked at House. His fingers traced up and down her back. Starting at her shoulders and moving down to the small of her back and back up.

"Have I?" House asked.

They did not ever have meaningful conversations but they had some type of conversation but tonight House was quiet.

"Bad day at work?" Julie asked.

"It wasn't too bad." House said as he rested his hand on the middle of her back.

"You seem gloomy. Is there anything I can do?"

House smiled. "No." He kissed her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Julie asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking over something I heard."

"Oh, was it at least interesting gossip?"

"Not really."

"I need a drink of water. I'll be back." Julie sat on the side of the bed, grabbed shirt off the floor, pulled it on, and buttoned it. "Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Fine then." Julie stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water before leaning against the counter and taking a few sips from the glass. She heard House get of the bed and walking down the hall. "Did you change your mind?"

"No." House sat down on his couch and turned on the television. "Care to join me?" House asked.

"Sure." Julie went over to the couch and sat next to House. She rested her head on his should as his arm wrapped around her and his hand brushed against her thigh. It was almost like they were a real couple. Sure, they were having sex and having fun but they were not a couple. It was something convenient and nice. It was a way for both of them not to feel alone. They were filling an empty space for a time.

Julie did not realize how tired she was until it hit here too late. She was exhausted and her eyes kept opening and closing until finally she just nodded off. House noticed Julie had fallen asleep on his shoulder but he did not mind. With his free arm, he grabbed a blanket that was on the chair next to the couch and put it over her.

For a while, House just watched Julie. Her light brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and made a frame around her face and its delicate features. When House looked at Julie this way she seemed so young that it was hard to believe that soon she would be a partner at the firm she worked at and that she would be with someone as old as himself. She had been in a way a trophy wife to Wilson but then again she wasn't.

House wanted to talk to Julie about what Wilson had said but the moment had yet to present itself. Moreover, he did not want to mess things up with Julie so early, in whatever it was they had. It wasn't necessarily a real relationship but whatever it was it was something enjoyed. He enjoyed the conversations he had Julie along with the other activities, but mostly he enjoyed the time he spent with Julie. It was nice to have someone and to have someone want to be with him even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

House was walking down the hall of the hospital humming. It was the second week in a row that House had been humming to be exact and people in the hospital had noticed. House was walking pass the ER when Cameron said: "Another good night I take it."

"Yes," House said grinning like a teenager.

"So, who is she?"

"No one you know. You aren't jealous are you?"

"No. I have a husband and two wonderful children. I'm all set."

"How are the miniature kangaroos anyways?"

"They are good. Claire is enjoying preschool and cannot wait to be in school like her big brother. Simon is doing well. He likes playing soccer and his lungs aside from that one incident are holding up."

"So…everything is fine."

"Yes," Cameron said.

"Then why aren't you going down the halls humming? Is Chase not as good as he used to be?"

"Some of us just don't make our sex lives overly apparent."

"Please!"

"Robert and I are perfect. It's nice to see you so happy House." Cameron said.

"You should get that husband of yours to make really hot love to you." House said.

Cameron chuckled. "I'll see you later House." Cameron said before walking down the hall. Her conservation with House had given Cameron an idea.

Cameron went two floors up and knocked on her husband's office door. Usually, she would just walk in but the door was closed so she knocked to be safe. Chase came to the door and opened it. He was on the phone in the middle of a conversation that appeared to be important. Chase let Cameron into his office and closed the door.

"No, that won't work." Chase said walking over to his desk. He wrote something down on a paper and held it up for Cameron to read. _"Lunch?"_ Cameron nodded her head as a reply. "Well, that's not my problem Dr. Sampson…Yes…That's better." Chase sat down in his chair and looked over a file that was clearly part of his conversation. Cameron stood behind him and started to rub Chase's shoulders. He was so tense. Cameron heard Chase sigh she didn't know if it was from the shoulder massage or because of his conversation. "Look, Daniel let's speak plainly. We both know that the she probably shouldn't have had that surgery, but we had no control over that. All we can do is deal with the repercussions. Now, are you going to help me or not?" After a long pause, Chase said: "Thank you. I'll see you on Monday then." Chase hung up the phone and groaned.

"Fun day?" Cameron asked.

"Loads. By the way, what you are doing to my shoulders is wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cameron said kissing the back of his neck before stopping.

Chase stood up and faced Cameron. "How is your day going?"

"It's not too bad."

"Good." He gave her a peck on the lips and smiled. "So, I was thinking." He leaned against his desk and put his arms around Cameron's waist pulling her in close.

"That's always a scary thing."

"Funny."

"I know. You were thinking?"

"We should all go on a family vacation."

"When you say all you mean?"

"Our family and Jessica's."

"That could be fun." Cameron said.

"That's what I thought."

"Where we you thinking of going?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere with a beach?"

"You just want to see me in a bikini." Cameron said.

Chase laughed. "Of course I do! You look hot in a bikini."

Cameron shook her head. "I could be talked into going to the beach and having margaritas to drink while I tan."

"With our kids, you'll be lucky if you can sit a drink a margarita." Chase said. "They'll be wanting to make sand castles and such. Hey, maybe I can finally teach you how to surf."

"I'm not doing that again. You nearly killed me last time."

"No, I didn't. You just need to figure out the whole balancing thing." Chase said.

"I may not be good at balancing but I am flexible." Cameron said with a smirk as her fingers playing with the end of his tie.

Chase chuckled. "You are very flexible." He blushed and gave Cameron a sweet kiss. The kiss ended and Chase rested his head against Cameron's. "You have no idea how glad I was to see you walk in here a few moments ago."

Cameron wrapped her arms around Chase's back. "How is your day going really?"

"It's getting better."

After a pause, Cameron said: "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go get lunch."

"Okay," They walked out of the office and down the hallway. Chase's arm wrapped around Cameron's waist and he asked his wife: "You know what I want to do tonight?" Chase asked.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I want to play with the kids in the backyard. Then when they are too tired to think I want to read them a bedtime story and put them to bed."

"I like that idea."

"Then maybe we can have a glass of wine and see where it leads."

"It's a date."

**

* * *

A/N: I felt that some Chameron was needed. I'm just playing around with the character of Julie I don't know how long she is going to be sticking around…I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Disclaimer: Really, I DO NOT own anything.**


	15. Calm

**Chapter 15: Calm**

**A/N: Here is the deal: I am having major writer's block on this story and school is starting up which cuts into my writing time. I can promise you that I _will _finish this story. I know this chapter is short, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Jessica wasn't ready to tell anyone she was pregnant. She wanted to wait until the end of her first trimester before telling anyone. Yes, she was worried. She had a miscarriage and was once again pregnant but all Jessica could think of was that there was a possibility of her losing the child she was carrying now. Usually, she was able to distract herself there were always those moments when she couldn't and this happened to be one of them.

Jessica laid in bed completely still. She was staring up at the ceiling watching the fan spin around and around. One of her hands rested on her stomach. It was a type of comfort to Jessica. If her hand stayed on her stomach, it was as if she had put a support on the growing person inside of her.

She felt Wilson's hand being placed over her hand. "Are you going to go to sleep at all tonight?" Wilson asked. He had noticed her restless and sleepless nights becoming a habit.

Jessica looked at Wilson. "I'll go to sleep. I'm just having trouble falling asleep."

"You've been having trouble falling asleep for the last week." Wilson said repositioning himself so that he was sitting upright in bed. He reached for the table lamp.

"Don't…" It was too late. Wilson had turned on the light. Meaning they were going to have to talk about it. Jessica smiled. "I'm fine."

"I know." Wilson said even though he didn't believe Jessica. "Let's just say you weren't. You would talk to me about it, right?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't hold it all in like you sometimes do."

"What do you want to know?" Jessica said. "This is your free pass."

"I want to know that you are okay."

"I am okay."

"What are you worried about then?"

"I'm not worried."

"You can't fool me that easily." Wilson said.

Jessica looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared to death that I'm going to have another miscarriage. I'm not exactly getting any younger and it's been harder trying to conceive again."

It was true. Jessica hadn't gotten pregnant as soon as her body was able to after the miscarriage. They hadn't exactly been trying as much as before though either. "Your body has been stressed out. That's why—"

Jessica looked at him with a sad smile. "I haven't been that stressed. I'm going to be thirty-eight that's a lot closer to forty than when I got pregnant with Annabelle."

"Yeah,"

"I'm just being realistic."

"I know that but I need you to do me a favor."

"What is the favor?" Jessica asked.

"Let me worry for you."

"I'll try. I will try." Jessica said with a smile.

"Plus, getting you pregnant is the fun part."

Jessica laughed. "That and the practicing."

"Practicing is very fun." Wilson joked.

Jessica sat up and kissed Wilson. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Thank you for being wonderful."

"Your welcome."

Jessica smiled. "It's bedtime."

"That it is." Wilson turned off the light and laid next to Jessica. He wrapped an arm around Jessica's waist and tightly held her against him.

Jessica fought the temptation to put her hand over stomach and worry about everything. Tonight, she would let go and sleep. Tonight she would only dream happy dreams and not let her entire body become tense through the night. "Good-night James."

"Good-night Jessica." Wilson said keeping his eyes open. He wanted to make sure Jessica closed her eyes and fell asleep before going to sleep himself.

To tell the truth, Wilson was worried about the baby just as much as Jessica. He was aware of the fact that Jessica was growing closer to forty everyday and what came with that. He knew that having children was going to be harder. He knew that getting Jessica pregnant was harder this time and that it would only get harder. He knew all that but it didn't change how much he loved Jessica. It didn't change how deeply he loved her and their family.

Wilson watched as Jessica fell asleep and then closed his eyes. Now, he could fall asleep as well. They both hadn't been sleeping well but tonight he could let himself sleep. Tonight, he wouldn't keep tossing and turning and waiting for Jessica to fall asleep. Tonight he would let himself think of the happiness that was to come.

* * *

Chase felt a little body crawling on the bed. He opened his eyes when he heard a little voice corresponding with the body say: "Daddy, wake up."

Chase looked at his daughter, the clock beside the bed, and his daughter again. It was too early for him to be up. It was too early for Claire to be up. Chase sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes so he could attempt to be awake. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Claire nodded her head and tightened the grip on her teddy bear and blanket.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Claire shook her head.

"Okay," Chase said. It was too early for his brain to work especially since he had only gotten two hours of sleep and had just come off a long shift.

"Can I sleep in here?" Claire asked.

"Just for tonight." Chase said as he scooted over and lifted the blankets so Claire could crawl under the blankets. As soon as she was under the covers and tucked in Chase laid back down.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Claire."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Daddy."

"Yes."

"My teddy bear loves you too."

"That's nice." Chase said. He was on the brink of falling back asleep.

"Daddy."

"Claire, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Daddy you need to give my teddy bear a kiss."

Chase opened his eyes and looked at Claire. He kissed the teddy bear and said: "Close your eyes sweetie."

Clair closed her eyes but opened them. Chase gave her a stern look and she closed her eyes again, this time falling asleep.

Chase closed his eyes to fall asleep. He felt Claire snuggle into his chest and he gently petted her hair before drifting back to sleep.

Chase opened his eyes and looked at his daughter she was still asleep. He looked at the alarm clock and turned it off. He wasn't going to fall back asleep and there was no point in going back to sleep. He had to get up in half an hour anyway. Chase heard Cameron stir and looked over to see Cameron opening her eyes.

She looked at Claire and then at Chase. "When did she get in bed with us?" Cameron asked.

"Around three." Chase said.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"She's been having those more and more lately."

"It will pass. It was the same with Simon."

"True." Cameron said before getting out of bed and going over to her dresser. She took her camera off the dresser and took a picture of a sleeping Claire cuddled up against Chase who was too enamored with his daughter to notice his wife. It was a precious picture. Chase looked up after Cameron took the picture and smiled.

Chase carefully got out of bed and led Cameron downstairs. Downstairs Chase made coffee and once it was done he and Cameron went out onto the patio in the backyard. Chase sat down on the lawn chair and Cameron laid down next to him…well it was more on him than anything. They drank coffee and watched the sun come up together.

"We should wake up the kids." Cameron said nuzzling her face into his chest.

"We can let them sleep for a few more minutes."

* * *

Jessica placed a file on her brother's desk. Chase took the file and opened it. He looked at and then at Jessica confused. This chart belonged to a pregnant woman. "Ah…I deal with NICU not OBGYN Jessica you know that."

"Second page. Halfway down." Jessica replied.

"Oh…" Chase now understood why his sister had brought the chart to him. The woman was pregnant with triplets and the pregnancy had been officially categorized as "high risk". It was a certainty that the babies would be in the NICU upon their birth. "I'll let the staff know. Thanks for the heads up."

"Thank you." Jessica said. It was just a formality letting him know. "I was wondering if you wanted to scrub in."

"I haven't scrubbed in for awhile." Chase said. He sometimes scrubbed in on smaller surgeries but hadn't done anything complex in some time.

"That's why I am asking. I need all the hands I can get. It wouldn't' be anything complex."

"It's your OR. It would probably get messy."

"Surgery is always messy with the blood and all." Jessica sat on the side of the desk. "You've done surgery before."

"I don't practice it, so I shouldn't do surgery."

"That makes sense but you do practice. It's not like I'm asking you to do brain surgery"

"Still, I'd rather not."

"I'll ask another surgeon then."

"Ah, Jessica I've been meaning to mention the idea of a family vacation to you."

"A family vacation?"

"It's just something Allison and I were talking about the other day."

"I could get behind a family vacation. It would be nice to get a break from this place."

"Is it just me or has it been forever since we've talked?" Chase asked his sister.

"It's been awhile."

It was weird for the twins considering how close they had always been. They had always talked no matter what. Not talking was a strange ordeal for them. It contradicted the nature of their relationship.

"So, how have you been?" Jessica asked.

Chase laughed at how strange the question sounded coming from his sister. "Not bad. The kids are still alive so that is a good sign. You?"

"Nothing interesting has happened. It's been very boring at the Wilson household."

"For some reason you haven't sold me, but I'll go with it."

"Okay, I should go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, think about the family vacation idea."

"I'll bring it up with James and I'll let you know. It sounds like a good idea and nice."

"Jess, you look happy."

"I am."

"Good."


	16. Keeping Vows

**Chapter 16: Keeping Vows**

**A/N: It's been awhile. Honestly, I do not watch _House MD_ anymore which I believe only adds to the writer's block I've had on this story. I would like to finish this story soon but I'm traveling so it will be difficult. This story will be finished! I promise you that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything including music lyrics.**

* * *

Through the window, light from the day streamed onto Jessica as she slept. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded around her making a perfect outline of her back. She opened her eyes and then closed them again. She didn't want to wake up but the heat of the day wasn't going to let her sleep any longer. Jessica swung her legs to the side of the bed before sitting up and walking into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Jessica emerged from the bathroom in a pair of cotton slacks and a white blouse that was loose enough to not show her slight baby bump. Her wet hair was pulled up and her skin had a light glow to it. She walked to the back porch of the house and opened the door to the beach. She smiled as she saw her family by the coastline. Annabelle was playing with her two cousins, Simon and Claire as they all stood by the coast and ran back from the waves before being sprayed by the tide coming in. Robert, Allison, and Wilson all stood back as they watched their kids. Wilson turned to see his wife standing on the back porch excused himself from the adults and went over to Jessica.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long." Jessica said to Wilson as he met her on the deck before giving him a peck on the lips.

"You haven't been sleeping well so I figured I'd let you catch up while you could. Don't worry you didn't miss too much. Are you feeling okay this morning?" He rested his hands on her hips and looked her in the eye.

"I'm fine." Jessica said while reassuring Wilson with a slight squeeze. "Really." She had yet to let anyone know that she was pregnant and was doing a wonderful job of hiding her pregnancy. She wanted to get through her first trimester before telling anyone this was mostly a result of her miscarriage but a part of it was because of her age. Jessica was well aware of the fact that her age was a factor in her troubles of becoming pregnant let alone being able to carry to full term. "What did I miss this morning?"

"Nothing much. The kids are having fun."

"I can see that."

"Are you sure that everything is okay? I don't want you to take any chances. I—"

Jessica placed a finger to Wilson's lips. "I know." They were both worried and scared. Wilson rested his forehead against Jessica's and took a deep shaky breath. "We are going to be okay James."

"I love you."

"I love you two."

Unbeknownst to Wilson and Jessica, Allison watched them from afar. Although she wasn't overly close to Jessica, Allison knew that something was wrong. Jessica hadn't seemed like herself for sometime. She figured that it had to do with the miscarriage Jessica had suffered. Allison looked at her husband. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah." Robert said. He looked at his sister and her husband who were experiencing a private moment and then looked away. In truth, he had no idea as to his sister's wellbeing. He could only hope. He looked at his niece, Annabelle, as she played with his two kids and he could not help but smile. The three kids were smiling and having fun, which to Robert made everything better.

"Daddy, my feet are cold." Claire said as she was splashed by a wave.

"Then come out of the water silly girl." Chase said to his daughter.

"But it's fun Daddy!"

Chase laughed at his daughter's response. "I can't help you."

"Mommy, my feet are cold." Claire said again but to her mother this time.

"If you are cold then get out of the water." Cameron said.

Claire got out of the water and went over to her father. "Daddy, my feet hurt."

Chase looked down at his daughter's feet and gasped. "Ah," He couldn't help it. Claire's feet were blue from the cold water. He picked up Claire and held her. "Yeah, I would expect your feet to hurt a little. You've been playing in the cold water."

Cameron caught a look at Claire's feet and gasped. "Rob, we should probably get everyone inside."

"Let's give them a few more moments." Chase said. He figured Simon and Annabelle would be getting cold feet as well thus making it easier to get the kids inside. Sure enough, soon all the kids had cold feet and it was easier to get them all inside.

* * *

"I'm glad you could join us." Chase said to his sister as he approached the back porch.

"So am I." Jessica said. As a surgeon, it could be argued that Jessica's life was a little more hectic than a regular doctor's of course she did not try and compete with her brother who was the head of the ICU. "I'm surprised that you were able to get away from work as well."

"How was the drive down?"

Jessica had needed to drive down separately than Wilson as she had been called in to perform an emergency surgery. Eighteen hours later, the grueling surgery was completed and the patient was stable letting Jessica free to drive and meet her family. "I missed traffic."

"Was it a bad surgery?"

"It was mostly long because there was some much to repair after we got the bleeding controlled. It was also one of those where I would have preferred to wait on surgery but we couldn't have pulled out."

"Those are some of the worse."

"I won't disagree with you on that one." The twins stayed on the porch away from the rest of the family as they proceeded into the house. "How is the ICU treating you? Still happy about being the boss?"

"There are days when I miss the simplicity of clinic duty but mostly I am happy. Some of the cases that have been coming in lately have been harder than usual but that's part of being a doctor."

"I heard about the baby." Jessica was referring to a case of an abandoned crack baby who had died. Chase had tried to do as much as he could for the baby and although the staff didn't realize it and against his better judgment Robert had become attached. "I'm sorry." Jessica added seeing the pain in her brother's eyes.

"I think it's harder to compartmentalize those cases now because I have Simon and Claire." Chase said. Jessica didn't need to follow her bother's gaze to know that he was watching his children as he talked.

"It isn't suppose to be easier Robert. It was a baby. They are the worst to loose because they have so much to do and then that is taken away."

Chase turned to study his sister. "Are you and James alright?"

"Yeah, we've been through hell this past year but we are getting better." Jessica said before looking at her twin. Robert had bags under his eyes and pale skin that only heightened his weakened, tired, and stressed state. However there was something more to Robert than just looking different. It was as if his whole state of being was off and this worried Jessica. "Are you and Allison okay?" Jessica cautiously asked in a soft, quiet, comforting voice.

Chase gave his sister and soft smile that left Jessica uneasy. He shifted his gaze to Allison before drawing in a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh. "I love Allison. I love her and the kids..."

"But?" Jessica asked fearing the worst.

"This past year, it's been rough. We've been constantly fighting on and off. It worries me sometimes but then I remember all the good things and it makes it easier." Chase looked at his sister and smiled. "We're going to be okay."

* * *

Annabelle and her younger cousin Claire were playing in the center room that connect the two apartments that were being shared by the Chase and Wilson family while on vacation. The two girls were throwing a tea party in the middle room when Simon came into the room playing with a car. He drove his car close to the tea set.

"No Simon." Claire said to her brother as the toy car came dangerously close to the teddy bears having tea.

"I'm not doing anything." Simon said giving his little sister a glare.

"Good." Claire said.

Annabelle looked at her younger cousins and said. "Simon, would your car like to join us?" She held out an extra teacup.

"Nope." Simon said as he drove the car up one of the teddy bear.

"Don't!" Claire screamed at her brother. Simon rolled his eyes and moved the car off the teddy bear. "You're not being nice."

"I'm not doing anything to you."

"Simon, be nice." Annabelle said. She was the older cousin and the voice of reason.

Simon looked at Annabelle but didn't say anything. He didn't understand girls and their stupid games. It wasn't like they had tea it was just water or if mom said it was okay, juice. Sure, they had teddy bears but drinking fake tea was not nearly as fun as racing cars across the floor. If he was lucky, Simon could get the car to go fast and across the entire length of the floor.

"Are you sure your car doesn't want a cup of tea?" Annabelle asked her younger male cousin.

"Fine." Simon said.

"Here you go." Annabelle said as she gave Simon a cup of tea. Simon put the tea down on the floor and drove his car around the cup.

"Simon. Don't." Claire warned.

"He isn't doing anything wrong." Annabelle reassured Claire who looked like she didn't trust her brother at all.

Simon looked at his sister and held out the teacup to her. "Here take this."

Claire took the teacup and then looked at her brother. "What about you?" Simon shrugged his shoulders and started to leave the girls. "Simon!"

Simon turned towards his sister and cousin. "What?"

Claire came over to Simon and pulled him back to where the girls were playing. She moved one of the teddy bears and made Simon sit down in the newly empty place. Claire gave her brother a teacup and said. "Just stay there."

"Okay?" Simon said uncertainly.

"I guess you are staying for tea then?" Annabelle asked.

"I guess." Simon said. He didn't dare move as he knew it would probably set his sister off and that was something to avoid.

To the average person, Claire looked like a shy little girl with an adorable face but her brother knew better. When Claire was tired or mad you did not want to be in the same room as her. Simon knew what kind of monster his sister was capable of becoming and he didn't want to take any chances.

Yes, Simon was passive like his father and Claire was different. Claire had a fire in her that she inherited from her mother that Simon clearly did not have. Although Simon was passive and quiet, there was a secret energy to him that very few people recognized. It was something that Simon had inherited from his father and one day the flame would be fully sparked.

* * *

"Did anyone want more wine?" Robert asked as the adults sat out on the deck. The kids had been put to bed awhile ago and it was a perfect night to enjoy outside.

"Just a little." Allison said.

"I'll have some more." Wilson replied.

"Jessica?" Robert asked his sister.

Jessica hadn't had wine with dinner but Chase thought he would check. Robert was starting to suspect that everything wasn't as it seemed as he had noticed that Jessica didn't have coffee that morning and the tea she drank was caffeine free.

"I'm good but thank you."

"Okay," Chase said before topping off everyone else's glasses.

Jessica and Wilson both had the same feeling that Robert had caught onto their secret. Jessica and Wilson exchanged a knowing look and the reached an agreement. It wasn't what Jessica had initially planned or wanted but sometimes exceptions had to be made.

"I have an announcement to make." Wilson said as he squeezed Jessica's hand while raising his glass in the other. "We'll I guess _we_ have an announcement."

"I'm pregnant." Jessica said.

"Oh! That is wonderful." Allison proclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months." Jessica said. "I've known for awhile." They all knew why Jessica didn't say anything previously.

"That is fantastic." Robert said. The twins exchanged a look that said everything and Jessica finally relaxed and happy that she had told her brother and his wife. "So, Wilson what are you hoping for?"

"I don't really have a preference." Wilson said.

"Oh please," Jessica said with a huge smile on her face. "We both know you are secretly longing for a boy."

"I'm not denying a boy would be fun but a girls aren't bad." Wilson said.

"I was really hoping that we would have a girl when we first realized I was pregnant a second time." Allison said.

"I'm happy." Chase said when his wife glanced at him.

"You better be. It was your doing."

"Somehow I remember you being there as well." Robert joked.

Allison turned her attention back to Jessica. "What about you? Do you have a preference?"

"Not really." Jessica said after a moment. "I will say that the morning sickness is worse than when I was pregnant with Annabelle and they say it's supposed to be easier after the first."

"They lied." Allison said.

The two women laughed and the guys exchanged a look. "The hormones didn't get better with you." Chase said to his wife. Allison gave her husband a warning. "I am the father of your children. I am also your loving wonderful husband. You love me."

"Oh really?" Allison joked.

"Hush." Chase said before giving his wife a quick kiss.

All the adults turned when they heard the screen door open and close. Simon came over to his mother and crawled up on her lap. "Hey buddy. You are supposed to be in bed." Allison said.

"You woke me up." Simon sleepily said as his head rested on Cameron's chest. He crinkled his nose and sat up so that he was looking his mother in the eyes. "Mommy, your breath smells funny."

Chase saw this as the prefect moment to pick his son up. "Say goodnight to everyone."

"Night." Simon said before being carried back to bed by his dad. A chorus of goodnight was said and Chase disappeared with Simon in the house.

"How is he doing?" Jessica asked.

"Simon is good. Academically he is doing fantastic but he has always been that way. He is becoming less shy which is a relief, Robert doesn't think it's nothing to worry about. His lungs are doing so much better. I think soccer was really good for him even though we had a slight scare."

"I wouldn't worry about the shyness. Robert was painfully shy when were little but he outgrew it. Simon will probably be the same." Jessica commented.

"I hope so." Cameron said in almost a whisper. She was like every other mother. She worried about her son. She worried that he wasn't going to have friends and that he wouldn't be able to find his voice to speak his mind as an adult. She worried that he would be too passive and it would get him into sticky situations. She loved him so she worried. She was a mother. Worrying was a habit that a mother never learned to quit. "Claire is so different it's hard to believe that they are brother and sister sometimes. Although, I will admit that Simon is protective of his little sister. He made it very clear at school that no one can mess his sister."

"Just wait until he is a teenager and cute, then you'll wish he was still shy." Jessica said. "Simon is going to a handsome young man and if he is anything like my brother all the girls are going to trying to get his number."

Cameron laughed. She didn't want to picture her shy little six year old as a teenager. That thought frightened and excited her. "I can already see him being a good looking teenager. Ugh! Why did I agree to have kids? I've turned into my mother."

Wilson, Jessica, and Cameron were laughing when Chase came back outside. "What did I miss?"

"Just an idea of our future." A giddy Cameron said. "Did he go back to bed okay?"

"He was asleep by the time I put him back in bed and before you ask Claire is still asleep."

"Well, I hate to be a downer but I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Wilson said standing up.

"I'm actually going to follow your lead." Jessica said before following Wilson inside.

Alone, Chase looked at his wife. Her red hair fell around her shoulders, which only heightened her green eyes. The moonlight played on her skin. "God, you are beautiful."

Even though they had been married for nearly eight years Robert still managed to cause Cameron to blush with such comments. "You aren't too bad looking yourself."

Chase positioned himself that Cameron was looking him in the face and their knees were touching. Cameron could just tell that the conversation was turning serious. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Cameron said even though she was uneasy about where the conversation was heading.

As if sensing Cameron's uneasiness, Chase intertwined there fingers. "I think with everything that happened between us this year I've forgotten to let you know how important you and the kids are to me. I don't want to ever imagine a world without you. I married you because I was ready for this adventure and now that we are in it I don't want it to go away. I want to keep going. I want many more adventures with you. Allison, I have loved you. I do love you and I will continue to love you if you let me."

"I don't want you to go anywhere except home with me and the kids. I need more adventures with you too." Cameron couldn't help it that her eyes were filling with tears. She didn't know what to say because what she was feeling was so familiar and yet so strange.

Chase looked at Cameron smiling and brushed his fingers up and down her cheek. "Allison, together we'll make it through. I know, you've been hurting, but I have been waiting to be there for you and I'll be there. I'll be there, just helping you out whenever I can."

"You've said that before." Allison said smiling as she remembered how much those words, Robert's wedding vows, meant to her.

"I know and I still mean every word of it."

Cameron pulled Chase toward her and crushed her lips against his. When they finally parted for air Cameron said. "I love you. I love you so much."


End file.
